


Omni God's Flash Drive

by BattleWars36



Category: Dragon Ball, Highschool DxD (Anime), Hyperdimension Neptunia, RWBY, Senki Zesshou Symphogear, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), 閃乱カグラ | Senran Kagura
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Movie: Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Multi, Volume 7 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleWars36/pseuds/BattleWars36
Summary: While most people go about their usual lives of going to school, work and the like. A young man named Gojira lives his life as an Omni-God. One particular day not the others went to turn upside down his day when he learned that there was a war who sowed terror in the High School DxD Universe to stop it and some years later, he'll return in the same univers to see his daughter again. And will return to the other universes to see his other daughters, whom he has not seen for a long time.But what happen next when he should see his other daughters in another universe?
Relationships: Summer Rose (RWBY)/Original Male Character(s), Willow Schnee & Original Character(s), Yuuki Kyouko/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Order of Universe

High School DxD (with Silica)

RWBY (with Scorpio)

Senran Kagura (with Silica)

Date A Live (All alone)

Hyperdimension Neptunia (with Silica)

Sword Art Online Alicization (All alone)

Helter Skelter: Hakudaku no Mura (with Scorpio)

Symphogear XV (with Scorpio)

Dragon Ball Super (with everybody [children, wives & friends] for the tournament of Power)


	2. List of Chapters

**High School DxD Universe =**

Prologue - The End of a War

Chapter 1 - A Omni God's Visit

Chapter 2 - A School Life

Chapter 3 - The Supreme Omni-God's Daughter

Chapter 4 - Kiba's Mysterious Past

Chapter 5 - Irina Become a Super Saiyan

Chapter 6 - The Truth Revealed

Chapter 7 - Ultimate Family-Kamehameha

Chapter 8 - The Meeting with the Four Satans and the Departure for a New Universe

**RWBY Universe =**

Chapter 9 - A Old Genesis

Chapter 10 - Remnant's Fight For Peace

**Senran Kagura Universe =**

Chapter 1 - 


	3. Bio: Gojira

**Name:** Gojira (ゴジラ, Gojira)

 **Age:** Immortal

 **Race:** Saiyan God/Goddess

 **Personality:** Cheerful, Warm, Peaceful, Gentle, Strong, Intelligent, Sadist (sometimes), Childish (sometimes), Protective

 **Likes:** Her daughters, wives, sister, factions, training, parents, friends

 **Dislikes:** The perverts, the people who piss off his daughters, the people who dare to hurt his sister

 **Description:** Gojira was born, some day before his sister Silica. His father Daikon is a Saiyan God and her mother Hera is a Goddess from which, since that day, inherited his title of future Omni God. Throughout his childhood and adulthood, he continued to honor the title he received.

**Abilities:**

  * *'''Nova Raze''' (ノヴァレイズ, ''Novu Reizu'')
  * *'''Starlight Attack''' (スターライトアタック, ''Sutāraito Atakku'')
  * *'''Stardust Soul Wrath''' (スターダストソウル怒り, ''Sutādasuto Sōru Ikari'')
  * *'''Stardust Blaster''' (スターダストブラスター, ''Sutādasuto Burasutā'')
  * **'''Moon-Destroying Stardust Blaster''' (月を破壊するスターダストブラスター, ''Tsuki o Hakai Suru Sutādasuto Burasutā'')
  * **'''One-Handed Stardust Blaster''' (片手スターダストブラスター, ''Katate Sutādasuto Burasutā'')
  * **'''Super Stardust Blaster''' (スーパースターダストブラスター, ''Sūpā Sutādasuto Burasutā'')
  * **'''True Stardust Blaster''' (真のスターダストブラスター, ''Shin no Sutādasuto Burasutā'')
  * **'''Limitbreaker Stardust Blaster''' (限界突破スターダストブラスター, ''Genkai Toppa Sutādasuto Burasutā'')
  * **God Stardust Blaster (ゴッドスターダストブラスター, ''Goddo Sutādasuto Burasutā'')
  * **Transcendent God Stardust Blaster''' (超絶ゴッドスターダストブラスター, ''Chōzetsu Goddo Sutādasuto Burasutā'')
  * **Divine Stardust Blaster''' (神のスターダストブラスター, ''Shunkan Idō'')
  * ***Supreme Stardust Blaster''' (超極限スターダストブラスター, ''Chō Kyokugen Sutādasuto Burasutā'')
  * ****Ultimate Instinct Stardust Blaster''' (究極極意のスターダストブラスター, ''Kyūkyoku Gokui no Sutādasuto Burasutā'')
  * **Scattering Stardust Blaster''' (拡散スターダストブラスター, ''Kakusan Sutādasuto Burasutā'')
  * *'''Instant Transmission''' (瞬間移動, ''Shunkan Idō'')
  * **'''Global Instant Transmission''' (世界的なの瞬間移動, ''Sekai-tekina no Shunkan Idō'')
  * ***'''Universal Instant Transmission''' (ユニバーサルの瞬間移動, ''Yunibāsaru no Shunkan Idō'')
  * ****'''Dimensional Instant Transmission''' (次元の瞬間瞬間移動, ''Jigen no Shunkan Idō'')
  * *'''Rose Petals Rage''' (バラの花びらレイジ, ''Bara no Hanabira Reiji'')
  * **'''Rose Petals Crash''' (バラの花びらのクラッシュ, ''Bara no Hanabira no Kurasshu'')
  * **'''Final Rose Petals Rage''' (最終的なバラのクラッシュ, ''Saishū-tekina Bara no Hanabira no Reiji'')
  * **'''Super Rose Petals Rage''' (スーパーバラの花びらレイジ, ''Sūpā Bara no Hanabira Reiji'')
  * **'''Full Charge Rose Petals Rage''' (フル充電バラの花びらレイジ, ''Furu jūden Bara no Hanabira Reiji'')
  * **'''God Rose Petals Rage''' (ゴッドバラの花びらレイジ, ''Goddo Bara no Hanabira Reiji'')
  * **'''Revenge Rose Petals Rage''' (リベンジバラの花びらレイジ, ''Ribenji Bara no Hanabira Reiji'')
  * *'''Ice Paralyzer''' (アイスパラライザー, ''Aisu Paralyzer'')
  * *'''Black Storm''' (ブラックストーム, ''Burakku Sutōmu'')
  * *'''Dragon Burst''' (ドラゴンバースト, ''Doragon Bāsuto'')
  * **'''Super Dragon Burst''' (スーパードラゴンバースト, ''Sūpā Doragon Bāsuto'')
  * **'''Godlike Dragon Burst''' (神のようなドラゴンバースト, ''Kami no Yōna Doragon Bāsuto'')
  * **'''Full Power Dragon Burst''' (フルパワードラゴンバースト, ''Furu Pawā Doragon Bāsuto'')
  * ***'''Limit Breaker Double Ultimate Dragon Burst''' (限界突破のダブル究極ドラゴンバースト, ''Genkai Toppa no Daburu Kyūkyoku Doragon Bāsuto'')
  * **'''Dragon Break''' (ドラゴンブレイク, ''Doragon Bureiku'')



**Children:**

  * High School DxD: Irina Shidou
  * RWBY:Ruby Rose
  * Senran Kagura: Asuka
  * Date A Live: Mana Takamiya
  * Hyperdimension Neptunia:Noire/Black Heart
  * Sword Art Online Alicization: Asuna Yuuki
  * Symphogear XV: Chris Yukine (adoptive daughter)



**Wives:**

  * Senran Kagura: Takaki
  * RWBY: Summer Rose
  * High School DxD: Sarakiel Shidou
  * Date A Live: Mio Takamiya
  * Hyperdimension Neptunia:Nope
  * Sword Art Online Alicization: Kyouko Yuuki



**Look:**

****

**Transformations:**

  * Base
  * Wrath Mode
  * Super Saiyan
  * Super Saiyan 2
  * Super Saiyan 3
  * Super Saiyan God
  * Super Saiyan Blue
  * Super Saiyan 4
  * Super Full Power Saiyan 4 Limit Breaker
  * Mastered Ultra Instinct Super Saiyan 4
  * Super Saiyan 5
  * Ultra Instinct
  * Mastered Ultra Instinct
  * Dragon God
  * Celestial Dragon God
  * Omni-God




	4. Bio: Scorpio

**Name:** Scorpio (蠍座, Sasoriza)

 **Age:** Immortal

 **Race:** Super Saiyan God

 **Personality:** Cheerful, Warm, Peaceful, Gentle, Strong, Intelligent, Protective, Serious

 **Likes:** His children, wives, factions, training, friends.

 **Dislikes:** The perverts, the people who piss off his daughters.

 **Description:** Scorpio is the Omni-God of Universe 11 and Gojira's best childhood friend.

**Abilities:**

  * *'''Corrupt Snow Fists''' (腐敗した雪の拳, ''Fuhai Shita Yuki no Ken'')
  * *'''Surging Annihilation Flash''' (急増する消滅フラッシュ, ''Kyūzō Suru Shōmetsu Furasshu'')
  * *'''Wrath Meteor Impact''' (怒りの流星衝突, ''Ikari no Ryūsei Shōtotsu'')
  * **'''God Meteor Frost''' (ゴッドの流星の霜, ''Goddo No Ryūsei no Shimo'')
  * *'''Soul Destruction Dive''' (ソウル破壊ダイブ, ''Sōru Hakai Daibu'')
  * *'''Encircling Deluge Barrage''' (水陣方円の弾幕, ''Suijin Hōen no Danmaku'')
  * *'''Lightning Bullets''' (稲妻の弾丸, ''Inazuma no Dangan'')
  * *'''Cataclysmic Skyfall''' (激変スカイフォール, ''Gekihen Sukaifōru'')
  * **'''God Cataclysmic Skyfall''' (ゴッド激変スカイフォール, ''Goddo Gekihen Sukaifōru'')
  * ***'''x100 God Cataclysmic Skyfall''' (X100ゴッド激変スカイフォール, ''x100 Goddo Gekihen Sukaifōru'')
  * ****'''Ultimate Cataclysmic Skyfall''' (究極の激変スカイフォール, ''Kyūkyoku no Gekihen Sukaifōru'')
  * *'''Frozen King Fist''' (冷凍王拳, ''Reitō ō Ken'')
  * **'''Super Frozen King Fist''' (スーパー冷凍王拳, ''Sūpā Reitō ō Ken'')
  * **'''Godlike Frozen King Fist''' (神のような冷凍王拳, ''Kami no Yōna Reitō ō Ken'')
  * *'''Burning Petals Storm''' (燃える花びらの嵐, ''Moeru Hanabira no Arashi'')
  * **'''Godlike Burning Petals Storm''' (神の燃える花びらの嵐, ''Kami no Moeru Hanabira no Arashi'')



**Children:**

  * RWBY:Weiss Schnee & Winter Schnee
  * High School DxD: Venelana Gremory (adoptive)
  * Senran Kagura: Yumi
  * Date A Live: Yoshino Himekawa



**Wives:**

  * RWBY: Willow Schnee
  * Hyperdimension Neptunia:Falcom
  * Dragon Ball Super: Towa
  * Date A Live: Nagisa Himekawa



**Look:**

**Transformations:**

  * Base
  * Potential Unleashed
  * Super Saiyan
  * Super Saiyan 2
  * Super Saiyan 3
  * Super Saiyan God
  * Super Saiyan Blue
  * Super Saiyan Blue Barrier
  * Super Saiyan 4
  * Super Full Power Saiyan 4 Limit Breaker
  * Mastered Ultra Instinct Super Saiyan 4
  * Super Saiyan 5
  * Ultra Instinct
  * Mastered Ultra Instinct
  * Dragon God
  * Celestial Dragon God
  * Omni-God




	5. Bio: Silica, Gojira's Little Sister

**Name:** Silica (シリカ, Shirika)

 **Age:** Immortality

 **Race:** Saiyan God/Goddess

 **Personality:** Tidy, Warm-Hearted, Cheerful, Strong, Trustworthy, Enthusiastic, Friendly, Organized (from time to time), Lustful (sometimes with his brother), Overprotective (sometimes with his brother).

 **Likes:** Her nieces, brother, factions, training, parents, friends.

 **Dislikes:** The perverts, fallen angels (except Raynare and her sister also Mittelt sometimes), the people who insult his brother, the people who dare to hurt his nieces.

 **Description:** Silica is the daughter of a Saiyan God, Daikon and Queen of Gods, Hera and Gojira's little sister. She subsequently becomes the first Omni Goddess thanks to the power of her mother and father.

**Abilities:**

  * *'''Destruction Impact''' (破壊の影響, ''Hakai no Eikyō'')
  * *'''Atomic Blast''' (原子爆発, ''Genshi Bakuhatsu'')
  * *'''Brave Punisher''' (勇敢なパニッシャー, ''Yūkan'na Panisshā'')
  * *'''Hurricane Strike''' (ハリケーンストライク, ''Harikēn Sutoraiku'')
  * *'''Demonic Rush''' (悪魔のラッシュ, ''Akuma no Rasshu'')
  * *'''Time Power Unleashed's God Meteor''' (時の力解放神の流星, ''Toki no Chikara Kaihō-shin no Ryūsei'')
  * *'''Genocide Breaker''' (ジェノサイドブレーカー, ''Jenosaido Burēkā'')
  * **'''Ultimate Genocide Breaker''' (究極のジェノサイドブレーカー, ''Kyūkyoku no Jenosaido Burēkā'')
  * *'''Instant Transmission''' (瞬間移動, ''Shunkan Idō'')
  * **'''Global Instant Transmission''' (世界的なの瞬間移動, ''Sekai-tekina no Shunkan Idō'')
  * ***'''Universal Instant Transmission''' (ユニバーサルの瞬間移動, ''Yunibāsaru no Shunkan Idō'')
  * ****'''Dimensional Instant Transmission''' (次元の瞬間瞬間移動, ''Jigen no Shunkan Idō'')
  * *'''Big Bang Bomber''' (ビッグバン爆撃機, ''Bigguban Bakugeki-ki'')
  * **'''Big Bang Break''' (ビッグバンブレイク, ''Bigguban Bureiku'')
  * **'''Super Big Bang Bomber''' (スーパービッグバン爆撃機, ''Sūpā Bigguban Bakugeki-ki'')
  * **'''God Big Bang Bomber''' (ゴッドビッグバン爆撃機, ''Goddo Bigguban Bakugeki-ki'')
  * **'''Big Bang Flash''' (ビッグバンフラッシュ, ''Bigguban Furasshu'')
  * **'''Big Bang Rage''' (ビッグバンレイジ, ''Bigguban Reiji'')
  * **'''God Wrath Flash''' (神の怒りのフラッシュ, ''Kaminoikari no Furasshu'')
  * *'''Galick Flash''' (ガリックフラッシュ, ''Gyarikku Furasshu'')
  * **'''Super Galick Flash''' (スーパーガリックフラッシュ, ''Sūpā Gyarikku Furasshu'')
  * **'''Limit Breaker Galick Flash''' (限界突破ガリックフラッシュ, ''Genkai Toppa Gyarikku Furasshu'')
  * **'''God Galick Flash''' (ゴッドガリックフラッシュ, ''Goddo Garikku Furasshu'')
  * **'''Heart Distance Galick Flash''' (心臓の距離ガリックフラッシュ, ''Shinzō no Kyori Garikku Furasshu'')



**Nieces** :

  * High School DxD: Irina Shidou
  * RWBY:Ruby Rose
  * Senran Kagura: Asuka
  * Date A Live: Mana Takamiya
  * Hyperdimension Neptunia:Noire/Black Heart
  * Sword Art Online Alicization: Asuna Yuuki
  * Symphogear XV: Chris Yukine (niece)



**Look:**

**Transformations:**

  * Base
  * Wrath Mode
  * Super Saiyan
  * Super Saiyan 2
  * Super Saiyan 3
  * Super Saiyan God
  * Super Saiyan Blue
  * Super Saiyan God SS Evolved
  * Super Saiyan 4
  * Super Full Power Saiyan 4 Limit Breaker
  * Mastered Ultra Instinct Super Saiyan 4
  * Super Saiyan 5
  * Ultra Instinct
  * Mastered Ultra Instinct
  * Dragon God
  * Celestial Dragon God
  * Omni-Goddess




	6. Bio: Golica (fusion dance of Gojira & Silica)

**Name:** Golica (ゴリカ, Gorika)

 **Age:** Immortal

 **Race:** Saiyan God/Goddess

 **Personality:** Cheerful, Warm, Peaceful, Gentle, Strong, Intelligent, Sadist (sometimes), Childish (sometimes), Protective

 **Likes:** Her daughters, wives, sister, factions, training, parents, friends

 **Dislikes:** The perverts, the people who piss off his daughters

 **Description:** Golica is the fusion dance between Gojira and Silica.

**Abilities:**

  * *'''Galick Stardust Flash''' (ガリックスターダストフラッシュ, ''Gyarikku Sutādasuto Furasshu'')
  * **God Stardust Blaster (ゴッドガリックスターダストフラッシュ, ''Goddo Gyarikku Sutādasuto Furasshu'')
  * ****Ultimate Instinct Stardust Blaster''' (究極極意のガリックスターダストフラッシュ, ''Kyūkyoku Gokui no Gyarikku Sutādasuto Furasshu'')
  * **Scattering Stardust Blaster''' (拡散スターダストブラスター, ''Kakusan Sutādasuto Burasutā'')
  * *'''Instant Transmission''' (瞬間移動, ''Shunkan Idō'')
  * **'''Global Instant Transmission''' (世界的なの瞬間移動, ''Sekai-tekina no Shunkan Idō'')
  * ***'''Universal Instant Transmission''' (ユニバーサルの瞬間移動, ''Yunibāsaru no Shunkan Idō'')
  * ****'''Dimensional Instant Transmission''' (次元の瞬間瞬間移動, ''Jigen no Shunkan Idō'')
  * *'''Rose Petals Rage''' (バラの花びらレイジ, ''Bara no Hanabira Reiji'')
  * **'''God Rose Petals Rage''' (ゴッドバラの花びらレイジ, ''Goddo Bara no Hanabira Reiji'')
  * *'''Dragon Burst''' (ドラゴンバースト, ''Doragon Bāsuto'')
  * **'''Godlike Dragon Burst''' (神のようなドラゴンバースト, ''Kami no Yōna Doragon Bāsuto'')
  * *'''Rose Stardust Rage''' (バラのスターダストレイジ, Bara no Sutādasuto Reiji)
  * **'''Final Rose Stardust Rage''' (最終的なバラのスターダストレイジ, Saishū-tekina Bara no Sutādasuto Reiji)
  * **'''Super Rose Stardust Rage''' (スーパーバラのスターダストレイジ, Sūpā Bara no Sutādasuto Reiji)
  * ***'''Ultimate Instinct Rose Stardust Rage''' (究極極意のバラのスターダストレイジ, Kyūkyoku Gokui no Bara no Sutādasuto Reiji)



**Transformations:**

  * Base
  * Wrath Mode
  * Super Saiyan
  * Super Saiyan God
  * Super Saiyan Blue
  * Super Saiyan 4
  * Super Full Power Saiyan 4 Limit Breaker
  * Super Saiyan 5
  * Ultra Instinct
  * Mastered Ultra Instinct
  * Omni-God




	7. Bio: Scorjira (fusion dance of Gojira and Scorpio)

**Name:** Scorjira (スコルジラ, Sukorujira)

 **Age:** Immortal

 **Race:** Saiyan God/Goddess

 **Personality:** Cheerful, Warm, Peaceful, Gentle, Strong, Intelligent, Sadist (sometimes), Childish (sometimes), Protective

 **Likes:** Her daughters, wives, sister, factions, training, parents, friends

 **Dislikes:** The perverts, the people who piss off his daughters

 **Description:** Scorjira is the fusion dance between Gojira and Scorpio.

**Abilities:**

  * *'''Cataclysmic Stardust Fall''' (激変スターダストフォール, ''Gekihen Sutādasuto Fōru'')
  * **'''Moon-Destroying Stardust Blaster''' (月を破壊する激変スターダストフォール, ''Tsuki no Hakai Suru Gekihen Sutādasuto Fōru'')
  * **'''God Cataclysmic Stardust Fall''' (ゴッド激変スターダストフォール, ''Goddo Gekihen Sutādasuto Fōru'')
  * ***'''x100 God Cataclysmic Stardust Fall''' (X100 ゴッド激変スターダストフォール, ''X100 Goddo Gekihen Sutādasuto Fōru'')
  * ****'''Ultimate Cataclysmic Stardust Fall''' (究極激変スターダストフォール, ''Kyūkyoku no Gekihen Sutādasuto Fōru'')
  * *'''Frozen Dragon King Fist''' (冷凍龍王拳, ''Reitō Ryūōken'')
  * **'''Godlike Frozen Dragon King Fist''' (神のような冷凍龍王拳, ''Kami no Yōna Reitō Ryūōken'')



**Transformations:**

  * Base
  * Wrath Mode
  * Super Saiyan
  * Super Saiyan God
  * Super Saiyan Blue
  * Super Saiyan 4
  * Super Full Power Saiyan 4 Limit Breaker
  * Super Saiyan 5
  * Ultra Instinct
  * Mastered Ultra Instinct
  * Omni-God




	8. Bio: Surjira (fusion potara of Gojira, Scorpio and Summer Rose)

**Name:** Surjira (スルジラ, Surujira)

 **Age:** Immortal

 **Race:** Saiyan God/Goddess

 **Personality:** Cheerful, Warm, Peaceful, Gentle, Strong, Intelligent, Sadist (sometimes), Childish (sometimes), Protective

 **Likes:** Her daughters, wives, sister, factions, training, parents, friends

 **Dislikes:** The perverts, the people who piss off his daughters

 **Description:** Surjira is the potara fusion between Gojira, Scorpio and Summer Rose.

**Abilities:**

  * *'''Silver Cataclysmic Stardust Fall''' (銀の激変スターダストフォール, ''Gin no Gekihen Sutādasuto Fōru'')

  * **'''Ultimate Silver Cataclysmic Stardust Fall''' (究極の銀の激変スターダストフォール, ''Kyūkyoku no Gin no Gekihen Sutādasuto Fōru'')
  * *'''Dragons God Fist''' (ドラゴンズの神拳, ''Doragon no Shinken'')
  * **'''Transcendant Dragons God Fist''' (超越ドラゴンの神拳, ''Chōetsu Doragon no Shinken'')



**Transformations:**

  * Base
  * Super Saiyan
  * Super Saiyan Blue
  * Super Saiyan 4
  * Super Full Power Saiyan 4 Limit Breaker
  * Mastered Ultra Instinct Super Saiyan 4
  * Super Saiyan 5




	9. Prologue - The End of a War

_Somewhere in the multiverse reigns the Supreme Being that no mortal can defeat for his title. In Universe 7, this immortal is called Gojira who is an Omni-God, married to several women from the Multiverse, would soon prepare to visit them but unfortunately everything was turned upside down when he heard the worst news from one bodyguard who knelt before him._

**Mercy (Bodyguard 1)** : My Lord, I have bad news for you, are you ready to hear it?

**Gojira** : I'm listening to you! What's the bad news today?

 **Mercy (Bodyguard 1)** : We received a message saying that a war has broken out in Universe 15.

 **Gojira** : *hits his fist on his throne* WHAT! This is the universe where Sarakiel is located!

 **Mercy (Bodyguard 1)** : I know but what can we do?

 **Gojira** : I'm going! I'll stop their goddamn war while you keep the palace safe!

 **Mercy (Bodyguard 1)** : Got it! Be careful, my Lord!

 **Gojira** : Thanks anyway but don't worry!

 **[In** **Hell** **]**

_The War between the Factions rages on until a light burst the clouds. All the Faction soldiers (Angels, Demons and Fallen Angels) stopped fighting until a great pressure of power was felt among the fallen warriors except one, an angel named Sarakiel, remained standing and walked up to the light with pride that everyone saw with concern. The light began to descend and take shape in front of her and she began to smile at the being who stood before her on the battlefield among all the fallen bodies._

**Sarakiel** : May I know what you are doing here, Gojira ... No, should I call you Omni-God?

_Everyone started to tremble with fear at the presence of the most powerful being that exists but they saw that Sarakiel was not afraid of him._

**Angel** **Soldier** **1** : Sarakiel, what are you doing? Get away from him!

 **Sarakiel** : *turns around* Why should I move away from him? He's my husband!

_Everyone was shocked by what Sarakiel had just said, the divinity who was in front of them was his husband._

**Gojira** : *scratches his head* To answer your question dear, I came here to put an end to this damn war that you are waging right now!

_Suddenly the roar of two dragons could be heard, they were flying at full speed on Gojira until the unexpected happened, everyone was amazed that Gojira stopped them in their rush by head and sent them both up a mountain knocking them out. When his back was turned, the leader of the fallen angels, Kokabiel, rushed at him with his scythe ready to kill him. Everyone started to worry while some took him for a fool to attack the Omni God, the supreme god._

**Sarakiel** : Gojira! Behind you!

_Gojira turned slowly but he saw the blow coming without him even attacking him._

**Kokabiel** : It's the end for you Omni-God! When I kill you, I'll take care of this angel personally!

_The blow went through Gojira's body not realizing that he was behind next to Sarakiel protecting her in his Omni-God form and his face filling with rage._

**Omni-** **God** **Gojira** : You won't touch Sarakiel, damn bird! I'll end this fucking war and knock you down myself! *Looking at his wife* Sarakiel, go take shelter with the angels and especially for the baby.

 **Sarakiel** : *worried* Take care of yourself, honey.

 **Omni-** **God** **Gojira** : *smile* Don't worry about me, I'm immortal. You married a pureblood warrior.

_Sarakiel after giving Gojira a kiss, she flew off to join her friends._

**Angel** **Soldier** **1** : You are not hurt Sarakiel.

 **Sarakiel** : Thank you for worrying about me but everything is fine.

 **Angel** **Soldier** **2** : Is it true that you said, he is really your husband?

 **Sarakiel** : Yes, he's really is, but I'm not his only wife who has it.

 **Angel** **Soldier** **2** : What do you mean by that?

 **Sarakiel** : *sighs and watches the fight between you and Kokabiel* What I mean is that he can travel through the multiverse and marry multiple women. If I'm not mistaken, he has three, four of which are with me and then *touches her stomach* I'm pregnant.

 **Angel** **Soldier** **1** : *surprised* Did you tell him about it?

 **Sarakiel** : He already knows!

_Returning to the fight with you and Kokabiel, you get into a fighting stance while the two of you look at each other for a while. All of a sudden, you rushed towards him with a speed that exceeded the speed of sound and knocked him out instantly until he fell to the ground. You returned to your original form and calmed down a little then all the soldiers with a serious look. You ragged the back of your throat to speak._

**Gojira** : Ahem! Well, I'm not going to say it twice ... from this day on, the war is over otherwise if one day I learn that one of you intends to undertake another! I will exterminate you with no mercy except my wife. Got it?

_Everyone quickly nods in fear. You sigh in relief then you turn to your wife, you pull her closer to you by the waist and you looked her in the eyes._

**Sarakiel** : *hug you tight and speak sadly* You're leaving already, aren't you?

 **Gojira** : Yeah, I'm sorry sweetie. I wanted to stay a bit but will come back next time we meet again when this settles down.

 **Sarakiel** : We will stay in touch with today.

 **Gojira** : Okay, I love you *kiss her on the lips*

_You let go but you stop in front of a portal you created, then turn around to ask your wife something about our child._

**Gojira** : Right before I forget, you know what you're going to call our child.

 **Sarakiel** : I know it's a girl so it will be Irina.

 **Gojira** : It's a pretty name for a girl like ours otherwise I'll tell you next time and don't worry I'll be there for her birth.

_You smile then you go home through a portal you create. Once at the palace, one of the guards knocks on your bedroom door, you tell her to enter. She asks you how it went, you answer her that it happened at the beginning except for a fallen angel and two dragons who looked for a fight and who ended up all three in apples so she nods with a smile and you are now asking her to leave your room so that you can sleep. She wishes you good night and lets you sleep, you look at the photo that is next to your bed, in this photo are all the women that you married then you put the photo back where you took it and you sleep._


	10. Chap. 1 - A Omni God's Visit

_Some many years have passed after the end of the Great War between the Three Factions and the birth of Irina, Gojira is on his throne thinking about how he could go about his daughter Irina in Heaven when he sees her and most importantly how she will learn that he is her father and that he is also the Omni-God. All of a sudden, the door to your room opens and one of the bodyguards bowed._

**Mercy (Bodyguard 1)** : *kneels* My Lord, you have visitor!

 **Gojira** : *in his mind* (I wonder who it can be?) *out loud* Bring me that person!

 **Mercy (Bodyguard 1)** : Good!

_After the bodyguard is gone you're on your mind again for not long until the door opens and recognizes the name the bodyguard is saying and and that will make you smile just at the thought of her coming to see you after five years of absence._

**Mercy (Bodyguard 1)** : It's your little sister Silica! She wants to talk to you about something important!

 **Gojira** : *smiles* Bring her inside!

 **Mercy (Bodyguard 1)** : There she is!

**Silica** : Thanks

_Bodyguard thanks the Omni Goddess with a nod and goes back to her activities leaving the brother and sister together in ruthless silence when all of a sudden they jump on each other in a friendly hug that lasts a minute in total happiness._

**Gojira** : *happy* I am happy to see you again little sister!

 **Silica** : *happy* Me too, I don't stop thinking about you every day!

_The two go their separate ways and then go to Gojira's room to continue talking about how much they each have on their own until Gojira says something Silica wouldn't expect from him._

**Silica** : *surprised* WHAT ARE YOU? Sarakiel gave birth seventeen years ago and you didn't tell me!

 **Gojira** : *confused* Listen Silica, I really wanted to tell you but Sarakiel told me not to tell you because she wanted to surprise you.

 **Silica** : O-Ok, I understand better, I'm sorry I yelled!

 **Gojira** : Nah, that's okay! Anyway I had planned to go visit her, you come with me to see your niece.

 **Silica** : *excited* Of course Gojira, I'm coming with you! I'm sick of staying here.

 **Gojira** : *laughing nervously* Hahahaha! Okay, so I'll tell the guards that we'll be there for a few weeks no more.

 **Silica** : Ok

_Immediately after deciding my little sister to go on vacation, we warned the guards to take care of the palace in our absence and to let no individual enter without permission from us._

**Gojira** : I almost forgot before we went to pack our bags, I want one of our two to go tell Sirzechs that we are coming to take a few weeks of vacation in their dimension.

**Jessica (Bodyguard 2)** : I'm going to prevent them, my Lord *bowed*

 **Gojira** : Very well, go and good luck!

 **[** **Timeskip** **during** **Rias** **Gremory** **& Riser ****Phoenix's** **Rating Game]**

_During the Rating Game between Rias Gremory and Riser Phoenix, in the Observation room the suspense is at its peak until the silence is disturbed by the appearance of Gojira's guard._

**Jessica (Bodyguard 2)** : I would like to speak with a certain Sirzechs, would he be here?

 **???** : Yes I am here! What is this visit worth to me?

 **Jessica (Bodyguard 2)** : I am here on the orders of the Supreme Omni-God and his sister the Omni Goddess.

_Everyone was shocked to see one of the guards of the most powerful being in the Multiverse here._

**Sirzechs** : May I know for some reason without indiscretion?

 **Jessica (Bodyguard 2)** : He's going to spend a few weeks on vacation to see his daughter.

 **Sirzechs** : Ok and when will he come?

 **Jessica (Bodyguard 2)** : In a few hours just after your rating game!

 **Sirzechs** : H-How do you know?

 **Jessica (Bodyguard 2)** : Infinite Knowledge!

 **Sirzechs** : Very well, I will let my sister know and so everyone and I will make sure not to spoil for his arrival.

 **Jessica (Bodyguard 2)** : Alright, I must leave to warn my lord and have a good day! See you soon.

_Right after the guard is gone, Sirzech and the whole room were terrified that the Omni-God and his sister would come._

**Sirzechs** : *in his mind* (We have to be careful not to piss him off or we're all screwed).

 **(** **Back** **to** **you** **)**

_I was talking with Silica about what we could take until the guard, whom I sent to warn Sirzech, returned._

**Jessica (Bodyguard 2)** : I have warned him and he is ready to welcome you and your sister.

 **Gojira** : Perfect, good job. Now you can go to rest.

 **Jessica (Bodyguard 2)** : Thank you my lord and we wish both of you a happy holiday we will make sure to keep the palace in one piece. *leaves then closes the door*

 **Silica** : That's all right! maybe we can go now.

 **Gojira** : Looks like someone is excited just to get out of this place, am I right Silica? But you're totally right, let's go now! Don't make them wait any longer!

_We had our suitcases in hand and then we teleported to Earth in Universe 15, in High School DxD Dimension, in front of a modern villa in the heart of Kuoh Town, consisting mainly of two floors, a garage as well as a jacuzzi and swimming pool. In the driveway, personal vehicles are parked adjacent to the road. A large living space with a kitchen to the west and steps to the east. The kitchen has a counter and an adjacent island as well as a permanently open door that leads to the balcony. As for the exterior, the balcony, garage and backyard are all connected to a staircase to the left of the house. On the ground floor, the bedroom is connected to a hallway comprising three other inaccessible rooms. Finally, a wardrobe is available in Gojira and Silica's bedroom, as is a door in the bedroom leading to the back of the house, again permanently open._

_We enter the villa and were amazed by what we see. It was pure happiness for the eyes._

**Gojira** : *whistles* Look at this villa! It is pure happiness that I was able to buy it at a good price.

 **Silica** : Good big brother! Put our suitcases on the sofa and unpack when we have finished what we have done.

 **Gojira** : Okay, sis!

_We put our suitcase on the couch then we teleport to the ceremony until we see the unexpected._

**[Timeskip to the Rias and Riser's Marriage]**

_During the ceremony, Sirzechs had called his sister, Rias, to tell her something important and it could risk their lives._

**Rias** : Can I know why you called me, brother?

 **Sirzechs** : I called you to warn you that someone very powerful is coming and that we must avoid any blunder, is that understood.

 **Rias** : And I can know who it is, to roughly know who it might be?

 **Sirzechs** : *gulp* This is the Supreme Omni God and he doesn't come alone, he brings his little sister with him.

 **Rias** : *scared* You still aren't serious, brother. The Supreme Omni God comes here with his sister. Surely he can help me with this marriage before it starts, don't you think, brother?!

 **Sirzechs** : Maybe, just ask him.

All of a sudden the silence was broken by Riser Phenex, heir to House Phenex.

 **Riser** : Riser welcomes you all to Riser's wedding.

_Suddenly the doors burst open which appears a young man with brown hair named Issei Hyoudou with a red gaunlet and a green gemstone on it._

****

**Riser** : How dare you interrupt Riser's wedding.

**Issei** : Riser, I'm coming to free Rias nothing else.

_In anger, Riser ordered the guards to stop him but it was too late because a powerful energy was felt in the room and a light appeared and made two figures, a young man of 20 years and a young girl who younger than him but Sirzechs knew who they were._

**(** **Back** **to** **you** **)**

_We were able to arrive at the place indicated but several demons glanced at us wondering what the hell we were doing there. We start to descend until our feet touch the ground when all of a sudden a headache seizes me and hurts like hell._

**Gojira** : Oh boy, I have a headache! Holy shit! Are we in the right place, at least sister?!

 **Silica** : It ... looks ... well since everyone is looking at us wondering what the hell are we doing here?!

_I nod my head to my sister then I look at a man with crimson hair and blue eyes with a armor walks toward us then bows._

**Sirzechs** : M-My lord, may I know what you are doing here?

 **Gojira** : So my guard didn't tell you that I was going to spend some vacation with my dear little sister.

 **Sirzechs** : *stand up* Oh sure I know about it but as you can see my lord we are in the middle of a wedding let's say .. it's better that my sister explain all this to you.

_I was about to answer when suddenly a ball of fire passes me in front of my nose and I look how far it goes and I see a long trail of smoke up to a little blonde haired asshole who thinks he is worse off than he should have some in his pants._

**Gojira** : *angry* Who dared to throw that fireball right in front of my face?

 **Riser** : I do, junk human! You won't even deserve to be here to ruin Riser's wedding!

 **Silica** : *smirk* But who tells you we're human?! False Phoenix!

 **Riser** : How dare you show me calling me a false phoenix and you pretending to be a false god?

_Everyone turns pale for Riser to have insulted the Supreme Gods and all of a sudden the energy pressure rises to the point that no one manages to stand apart from the gods._

**Gojira** : *smile* Little sister, show him the power of the true Omni-Goddess!

 **Silica** : With pleasure, big brother!

 **Gojira** : Sirzechs I'd like to challenge Riser, only himself, with my little sister!

 **Sizerchs** : *scared* A-Are you really sure?

 **Gojira** : *determined* Sure and I'll show him that you should never underestimate your enemies.

 **Sirzechs** : *sighs* Alright but don't kill him please! Grayfia on my right will be the judge for the fight!

 **Gojira** : Very well! We will try to not kill him but no promise.

_Somewhere in the room with her friends, a young girl with the hair color that her brother was looking at us and the rest of her group._

**Rias** : *in her mind* (So this is the famous Omni-God and Omni-Goddess, they're very young but I can feel a huge and mighty power emerging from both.)

_Me and my sister were teleported to a battlefield in the form of a chessboard where, in front of us, a stupid with a smile that makes me want to put my fist in his mouth as Riser Phenex. I stand there with my arms crossed as my sister stands with one hand on her left hip._

**(In** **the** **stands)**

_Rias was with her friends watching your fight but she was worried about your fate. When everyone was settled in for this match, she was pulled out of her thoughts with a sound of footsteps coming towards her who is her brother._

**Sirzechs** : You're worried about them, aren't you Rias?

 **Rias** : I am, but I know they are the strongest and they can destroy the universe in one fell swoop. But I think about what he said earlier.

 **Sirzechs** : About his daughter?

 **Rias** : Yes, but I didn't know that the most powerful being in the universe could have a child.

 **Sirzechs** : Actually little sister, he has seven children.

 **Rias** : WHAT!

_All of a sudden, the whole group of Rias approached them and heard what Sirzechs said and saw speechless that the Omni-God could have so many children._

**Akeno** : Oh my, it's unexpected so he must be a wild beast in bed!

**Koneko** : Calm down Akeno! It's not like that you're gonna end up finding someone who wants you.

 **Akeno** : Sorry!

**Kiba** : Anyway, but let's get back to the fight, you're really sure they can defeat him!

 **Issei** : Obviously they can beat him, there are two of them and Riser is alone! He has no chance of winning for sure.

 **Koneko** : For once I agree!

 **Rias** : *sighs* I hope you're right. Let's keep our fingers crossed and hope for a victory worthy of the name.

 **(** **Back** **to** **you** **)**

_I was like Silica, on the battlefield, in our basic form until we decide to go to the next level. We both look at each other and nod then without warning, we start charging our Ki until we turn into Super Saiyan._

**SSJ** **Gojira** : It's good to be Super Saiyan again, isn't it Silica?

 **SSJ** **Silica** : Yeah, I'm glad I unlocked it along with you, Gojira!

 **SSJ** **Gojira** : Glad to hear you say it but let's get down to business, let's get rid of this lousy man ASAP so I can take my nap.

 **SSJ** **Silica** : You only think about sleeping, right?

 **SSJ** **Gojira** : I can't help it, I want to sleep so I doze off when I can.

_We rush at Riser. I'll end kicking him in the face toward Silica who backflips while sweeping him up and sending him into one of the pillars that crumbles on itself._

**(In** **the** **stands)**

_Several demons started to wonder about what just happened when Rias asks Sirzechs what just happened._

**Rias** : What is this? Why do they have golden hair?

 **Sirzechs** : I read somewhere that only one race is able to transform like this. This is the Saiyans.

 **Issei** : Saiyans?

 **Sirzechs** : Yes, the Saiyans were once a powerful and dangerous race of cold-blooded warrior living their lives selling planets to the highest bidder by exterminating the inhabitants of it.

**Asia** : It's awful!

 **Sirzechs** : Yes indeed but a tragedy occurred their planet was destroyed by a galactic tyrant named Frieza, some children and adult were able to survive, who was afraid of one and only legend will come true that only someone knows. The legend you see in front of you: The Super Saiyan.

 **Akeno** : How can they unlock such a transformation?

 **Sirzechs** : They can acquire it through emotions such as rage, hatred, and other feelings. But there are another forms of Super Saiyan.

 **Koneko** : Like what?

 **Sirzechs** : After very dear, it's not for me to answer! It's up to them to answer that question.

 **Koneko** : Okay but I'm counting on them.

 **Rias** : All of us, Koneko. *in her mind* (How strong are you two?)

 **(** **Back** **to** **you** **)**

_Riser started to stand up but he was half-beaten as his clothes were half-torn. While me and Daisuke just had our top and our pants half-ripped._

**Riser** : *smirk* Is that all you got? You are really not strong! Nothing can beat the immortality and regeneration of a Phoenix. So give up and give me your sister so I can have fun with her.

 **SSJ** **Gojira** : *began powering up* I forbid you to talk about her and I will never give you my sister, she belongs to me and mine only, got it.

_Silica, still in her Super Saiyan form, had heard what I just said, she had tears of joy flowing from her eyes and I looked at her with a smile on my lips and held out my hand to her, she took it from me then I pull her towards me but she didn't expect what was going to happen, I kissed her on the lips but it didn't take her long to melt into the kiss and a few seconds after, we stare at each other in determination as we pull away from the kiss before watching Riser charging our Ki to the max. to turn into Super Saiyan 4 fused with Mastered Ultra Instinct, and start charging our own attacks to send him a combined and powerful attack to show him who's boss._

**MUI** **SSJ4** **Gojira** **:** *determined* We'll show you the true power of an Omni-God

 **MUI** **SSJ4** **Silica:** So choose well: Give up and live! either Refuse and die!

 **Both** **:** It's your choice so choose well because it might be your chance.

_The noise gave way to silence and then to the maniacal laughter of Riser which seriously began to get on our nerves. Me and my sister are preparing our combo attack: Galick Stardust Flash, a combination of Silica's Super Galick Flash with my Transcendent God Stardust Blaster on Riser laughing like a lost during our fight. This is where he decides to create a gigantic fireball._

**Riser:** IT'S TIME TO SHOW YOU WHO REALLY IS THE BOSS, YOU CRAP! AND NOTHING WILL STOP ME UNTIL I ACHIEVE MY GOAL! AFTER KILLING YOU, I WILL HAVE FUN TOUCHING THE PRETTY TITS OF YOUR SISTER AND RIAS AS WELL AS HER PEERAGE IN THE BED.

_Everyone was shocked at Riser's real perverting reasons when suddenly a divine and powerful pressure was felt in the arena. All eyes were on us releasing our energy cracking the ground, shattering the towers around us and our eyes shone with a silvery glow that even the gods are afraid of._

**MUI** **SSJ4** **Gojira** : I'll screw you up Riser for what matters to my sister, she's only mine! *keeps powering up*

 **MUI** **SSJ4** **Silica** : I only belong to my brother, we are linked heart and soul! *keeps powering up as well*

 **Both** : AND WE'LL FINISH YOU OFF!!! *unleashing a shockwave of energy*

 **MUI** **SSJ4** **Gojira** :Let's GO, Silica!

 **MUI** **SSJ4** **Silica** : I'm WAY AHEAD of you! GALICK-!!

 **MUI** **SSJ4** **Gojira** : STARDUST-

 **Both** : FLAAAASH!!!!! *throws the combined attack*

 **Riser** : TAKE THIS! YOU FOOLS! *throws his giant fireball*

_Riser threw his fireball at us, which was double the moon, who were flying in a silvery, purple and bluish aura, saw it coming._

**MUI** **SSJ4** **Gojira** : NOW SILICA! FULL POWER!

 **Both** : AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!

 **Riser** : No! It's impossible! I cannot be defeated!!

_Then in rage, our full-powered combined attack shatter the gigantic fireball of Riser under the blow and sets Riser ablaze and after receiving our combined attack full face, he falls to the ground unconscious and unable to fight._

**Grayfia** (speaker): A-And the w-winners of this fight are Gojira and Silica.

_So I started to walk towards him but was stopped by my sister who took my hand until a little girl, younger than him, came towards me. But if I remember correctly, her name is Ravel Phoenix and she is Riser's younger sister._

**Ravel** : *bows* Excuse my brother for what he said to your sister but please don't kill him! *whisper* at least not yet!

 **MUI** **SSJ4** **Gojira** : *sighs* Don't worry about it, it will pass this time but if it happens again I can swear that there will be nothing left of him and he'll suffer the true fury of a Omni-God, understood?

_She nods so the battlefield is gone and we go back to our basic form. Her and the rest of the peerage leaves. Now that everything was back to normal, I could go home and go to bed quietly except that a certain girl resembling her brother was staring at me with puppy eyes._

**Gojira** : *sighs* What do you want?

 **Rias** : *bows* I wanted to thank you for freeing me from this monster

 **Gojira** : Frankly, you don't have to thank me and what's the matter with this marriage thing?

 **Sirzechs** : I think it's better that we talk about it elsewhere, don't you think?

 **Gojira** : Yeah, we're gonna talk about all of this to our home. Come on!

 **[** **Timeskip** **to** **Omni God** **and** **Goddess** **Sibling's Villa]**

_After our fight with Riser on the way back, Rias and her peerage was telling whole story whose I honestly understand. While arriving our home, our stomachs started to rumble so what I did, well, I just let my sister get everything ready. Well, I'm obviously kidding that I helped her and I'm still not going to let my poor dear sister who I love so much to take care of everything. We did it two, that's what and here's the result, my friends._

**Issei** : *amazed* Woah! Man, this is amazing!

 **Rias** : Indeed, I didn't know you could be such a great cook, Gojira.

 **Akeno** : Did you prepare all this, Gojira?

 **Gojira** : Nah, it was Daisuke's help to make them! Now if you don't mind, let's start eating!

 **Everyone** : Thanks for the food!

_After filling our belly, everyone goes home and the two of us go to our room and start to sleep apart from one thing we wanted to fix._

**Silica** : *blushes* Tell me big brother what you say during our fight against Riser, is it true?

 **Gojira** : What did I say during our fight against Riser? *realize and blushes* Oh, that!

 **Silica** : *blushes* Did you really mean it?

_I took her by the hand bringing her closer to me, taking her by the waist with my other hand and kissing her on the lips then we both melted into a passionate and loving kiss. After a few minutes, we parted with a trickle of saliva and looked into each other's eyes._

**Gojira** : Did that answer your question? Obviously I think otherwise I will not have kissed you!

 **Silica** : *sighs and smiles* Of course where's my head? But can I sleep with you?

 **Gojira** : *smiles* Of course you can! Go come and sleep!

_And after, we sleep in a peaceful silence snuggled together in each other's arms until the next day._


	11. Chap. 2 - A School Life

_After a long, bitter fight with Riser, Me and Silica are still in bed until I hear that damn alarm that I smash with a little laser from my finger, I try from the bed making sure not to not woken up Silica by the way I do. A few minutes after I'm washed and dressed, my beloved little sister gets up and joins me in the dining room where we can admire the breathtaking view of Kuoh City. So I set about making breakfast for both of us and Silica breaks the silence._

**Silica** : *yawns* Do you know what we're doing today, big brother?

 **Gojira** : I plan to go to the school where Rias and her friends are located in case something interesting comes up but on the other hand, I will give up anything about them about the peerage right away.

 **Silica** : Why?

 **Gojira** : You know the answer!

 **Silica** : *smiles* Of course I know!

 **Gojira** : *sighs* Come on, it's time to go to school even if I don't like going.

_After Silica had washed, dressed and put on. We teleported to a small street corner away from the sight of the students._

**Silica** : *pulls my hand* Let's go! I can't wait anymore!

 **Gojira** : Woah calm down Silica, there is no fire in the ass!

_After Silica happily dislocated my wrist as she pulled me to the school door, I could see through the door that their eyes were fixed on us. First, the guys had perverts looks on my sister, they looked too good-looking and sexy but I give them the killer look which means "Put a hand on my sister and I cut it off for you to stick it in your vagina very deep" and the girls on the other hand with the lust eyes, it was scary to see sometimes and they never took their eyes off me. We had managed to cross among all her students who looked at us strangely then I was going to ask if she had nothing when I see the top of her blouse totally revealing her very voluminous and luscious breasts, I was starting to feel that I was starting blushing just to see it but Silica had seen it, she started to lick her lips in lust but I wasn't paying attention._

**Gojira** : *blushed with embarrassment and turned around* S-Silica, your blouse is wide open! Could you close it, please?

 **Silica** : *talks seductively while holding my arm between her breasts* Why should I close it? Would you be embarrassed by your little sister who is also attractive to you?

 **Gojira** : *keeps blushing* I-It's not that but it's just that we're still in school but if you really want to do 'that' you'll have to wait until tonight when we get home, okay!

 **Silica** : *caress your arm in her chest* Okay, I'll wait until tonight for 'that' since having your child inside me. Now, we are going to find our schedules before the start of the lessons.

 **Gojira** : *sighs and smiles* Yeah! I follow you my little b**** *whip her butt*

 **Silica** : *smirks* I knew you were a little pervert, big brother.

 **Gojira** : *smirks* You started it, little sister. It's up to you to take responsibility for your actions!

 **Silica** : Yeah let's go or we're gonna be late for our first day of school, it couldn't be worse for us. *pinches his butt sexually*

_Passing in the corridor, we arrive in front of a door with "Student Council" written on it. So with my sister, we knock on it and we hear._

**???** : You can come in!

_So we come home, we see two young and beautiful women._

**Gojira** : Hello, we are the new students who just arrived today. I present myself I am Gojira Rose and this is my little sister Silica Rose

 **Silica** : Hello!

 **Gojira** : But you already know who we are, don't you Sona Sitri?

_The two girls stop and turn around shocked to see the two most powerful beings in the multiverse standing at their doors. Afraid of his power, they bow to them._

**Sona** : Your lord! What can we do for you and your sister?

 **Tsubaki** : Yeah, it's rare to see someone of your grade come to school!

 **Gojira** : First, get up and I'm coming here for one reason only, girls.

_Sona and Tsubaki get up and confused by what you just said._

**Sona** : What do you mean, my lord?

 **Gojira** : Please! stop with 'my lord', call me by my first name girls!

 **Sona** : As you wish

 **Gojira** : Like I said, I came for one reason only is to monitor any anomaly that could be suspicious for us and if by chance you see any anomaly to be abnormal call us for help because we will want to stretch our legs, got it girls?

 **Both** : Yes sir

 **Gojira** : Good and we would like our schedules if you don't mind?

 **Tsubaki** : Oh but not at all *give you your schedule* You are both in the same class: 3-B

 **Silica** : *eyes sparkling* It's so awesome, we're together.

 **Gojira** : *chuckles* Yeah, come on we're gonna go if we don't want to be late for our class for the day and girls *they're looking at you* Don't forget! do what I said, call us for help.

 **Sona** : Don't worry Gojira, we will.

 **[In** **the** **classroom** **]**

_In the classroom, the teacher waits for the arrival of new students until she hears a knock on the door and sees you._

**[In** **the** **corridor]**

_Me and Silica walk down the hall, hand in hand, until we get to our classroom. But I ask her something that she didn't expect to hear me say._

**Gojira** : Tell me, Silica, how would you like to help me train after school?

 **Silica** : *smiles* Of course, I'll help you. You know very well that I help you with everything.

 **Gojira** : Thanks Silica. I appreciate it a lot, but now let's go into the classroom and have a good time.

_We knock on the door and stand outside until a teacher opens the door and we couldn't believe our eyes._

**Gojira** : *shocked* Tell me I'm dreaming, Silica?

 **Silica** : *shocked* No, you don't dream big brother. She is really in front of you... Your wife!

 **Sarakiel** : *whispers* Hold on, who here! I don't have my favorite fiance and sister-in-law who is there! May I know what you are doing here?

 **Gojira** : *seriously whispers* We're here because we're bored at home and I feel like something bad is about to happen.

 **Silica** : *seriously whispers back* And you felt her energy too, right?

 **Sarakiel** : *seriously whispers to Serena* Indeed, I feel that she will be here soon and what should we do for her? *turns to you* Am I telling her for you or is it you doing it?

 **Gojira** : *seriously whispers to his wife* I'll tell her but *suddenly feels sad* I don't know how she take it.

 **Sarakiel** : *happily whispers to her husband* Let's just hope that she welcomes you with open arms like her father and she, like your daughter but for now, I would like to introduce you to the class as new students, alright honey!

 **Gojira** : *sighs* I can do that of course for you.

**[In the classroom]**

_The students were talking to each other until the teacher entered the classroom._

**Sarakiel** : *addressing the class* Very good! Listen to me, we're gonna have some new students with us so I suggest you be nice to them, okay! *speaking to the new students* You can enter!

 **(** **R.B** **=** **Random** **Boy, R.G =** **Random** **Girl)**

 **R.B1** : I hope this girl has a very luscious breasts.

 **R.B2** : Me too.

 **R.B3** : Let's keep our fingers crossed that it is.

 **R.G1** : All I hope is that he is a handsome muscular man.

 **R.G2** : A true knight.

 **R.G3** : *With hearts full of eyes* And sexy and seductive.

_We enter the room and introduce ourselves to the class._

**Gojira** : *introduces himself* Hello everyone! I'm Gojira Rose, I love my little sister and if *a dark aura surrounds him with red eyes* I see someone hurting her *cracks his fingers* I rip his head off, understood.

_And it's Silica's turn to introduce herself._

**Silica** : *introduces herself* Hey company! My name is Silica Rose and what I love is my big brother Gojira so if I see a girl spinning around him *a aura darker than Gojira surrounds her with lightning bolts* I tie her up to a chair and f*** her myself by behind, understood.

_I was next to Sarakiel when I see all the students nodding their heads quickly in fear. Suddenly, I walk over to my wife and whisper something in her ear that only she can hear._

**Gojira** : *whispers* I'll have something to tell you later.

 **Sarakiel** : *whispers too* Ok, we'll see that with Silica after the class ended.

_I nod and went to sit down next to Silica._

**[** **Timeskip** **to** **the** **lunch break** **with** **Gojira** **, S** **ilica** **and** **Sarakiel** **]**

_The bell had announced the end of the day and I was sitting outside under a tree next to an old house, where I was talking to my loving wife Sarakiel and my sister Silica until several people came to bother us and it was Rias and her friends._

**Gojira** : *smiles* Hello Rias! How are you today? And it looks like you brought your friends with you, eh!

 **Rias** : Yeah it's going pretty well overall except Issei has a problem with his arm but otherwise overall everything's going like clockwork and you?

 **Gojira** : Oh well, the usual routine except that I just found my lovely wife Sarakiel. *surroud my arms around her, kissing her neck*

 **Sarakiel** : *blush* Stop, you'll make me blush!

 **O.R.C** **(** **except** **Issei** **)** : Q-Queen S-S-Sarakiel.

_Everyone bows to her except Issei who does not understand what is happening._

**Issei** : Who is Sarakiel?

 **Asia** : *shocked* Don't you know who Queen Sarakiel is ?!

 **Issei** : If I ask you, it's because no, I don't know who she is?

 **Kiba** : *explains* Queen Sarakiel is an angel, the most powerful and strong among them who inherited her name "Thundering Ice" and was later crowned, the new Empress of Heaven alongside Michael as Minister. But a few years ago, she met the Omni-God Gojira then got married and had a child together and here is what we know for the moment.

 **Issei** : I didn't know about it until now, when I was just a human before. I didn't know that but now ... Wow!

 **Sarakiel** : And you didn't see anything that I can actually do on the battlefield but I still remember the day when Gojira saved me from this bird of doom who was counting on using me as a sextoy.

 **Gojira** : REALLY!!!

 **Sarakiel** : Calm down baby! He won't come back *mumbles* I hope *sighs*

 **Gojira** : *calms down* If I see him, I can swear I'm giving him a bloodbath with his corpse, understood.

 **Rias** : I just got an idea! Sounds like we talk about it better at O.R.C.

 **Silica** : Okay, we follow. You come Gojira and you too Sarakiel.

_We nod and follow Rias and her friends at O.R.C. We talk, eat, laugh as the day goes on for the best, one of my guards appears in the room then falls in front of me and it looks like something terrifying has just happened._

**Gojira** : *worried then kneel next to her* What's going on?

 **Mercy (Bodyguard 1)** : *breathless* T-That's awful! T-This is your wife S-Summer Rose.

 **Gojira** : *wondering* Summer? What does she have? She is sick? suffering?

 **Bodyguard 1** : *hold back tears* W-Worse than that *then cries* S-She died.

 **Gojira** : .... WHAT? This is a joke, right?

 **Mercy (Bodyguard 1)** : *keep crying* N-No! T-This is true, my lord! *gives the paper with name of deceased people*

 **Gojira** : *eyes widened* N-No it can't be! *grits this teeth and released a terrifying aura* I-I will kill the b**** who dared to do this!

_After reading the terrible news that Mercy gives me, I was furious that my second wife was killed so I ask Mercy to open a portal to the universe that she is but I tell Silica to stay with Sarakiel and the girls because I won't be around for very long. After going through the portal I find myself near a floating city half destroyed by a whale-like Grimm, I tell Mercy to leave before she gets hurt and she nods then closes the portal. I was in front of this monster and started to focus my god Ki throughout my body until release it causing explosions all around me while powering up my energy._

**Gojira** : *his godly voice echoing through Remnant* AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! PEOPLE OF REMNANT, LISTEN TO ME VERY CAREFULLY AND I WILL NOT REPEAT TWICE! I, OMNI-GOD AND THE PROTECTOR OF THIS UNIVERSE, WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHO DARE TO TAKE THE LIFE OF MY WIFE, SUMMER ROSE?

_A deep silence fell in Remnant's world. In the distance, a young girl looking like Summer's spitting image, but it couldn't be ... No, it couldn't be my ... daughter! Suddenly, I am uprooted from my thoughts by the sound of footsteps coming from the Grimm. I turn around slowly letting my eyes change from purple to golden yellow showing that I was in my Wrathful State. I see the whale-like Grimm opens its mouth to see a pale woman in a black dressing gown with a lamp in her hands come out._

**???** : Who are you to intervene in the extermination of humanity. Those who have caused me the greatest misfortune of my life.

 **W.S** **Gojira** : My name's Gojira Rose and what did you just say? And what's your name?

 **Salem** : My name is Salem and I'm the one who's about to kill all the Silver-Eyed Warriors as well as Remnant with one goal!

 **W.S Gojira** : *sarcastic* Oh good! Which one can I ask and know?

 **Salem** : Take revenge on what the gods have taken from me that is to say, my humanity and my love.

 **W.S Gojira** : *deadpanned* Seriously just for that! *sighs* I swear to you! What shouldn't you hear to go crazy?

 **Salem** : And if you don't decide to move in a few seconds! I kill you.

 **W.S Gojira** : *surprised* Oh really, you really think you can kill me. *laughs*

 **Salem** : How I kill your dear Summer Rose. You, the almighty Omni-God Gojira Rose. *smiles devilishly*

_And I stop laughing and look enraged at what she said about my wife. She could suddenly feel all the rage and anger that I had built up in me when I heard the news about her. Suddenly a gigantic and omni-power was felt through my body, she could feel the power and the fury of an Omni-God. She began to shake like a leaf at the incredible, terrifying and powerful energy that was emitting. My hair covers my eyes forming a shadow over them. I began to power up my body until I changed into Omni-God then I speak in a calm and soft voice._

**Omni-God Gojira** : I don't appreciate that you took it out on Summer. She was my life, my soul and you took her from me, now you deserve divine judgment.

 **Salem** : *scared and bowed* Please don't kill me. I will do whatever you want but spare me I beg you.

 **Omni-God** **Gojira** : You want ... that I spare you after almost slaughtering my Summer but not just her, billions of people all over the world.

 **Salem** : *cries* I know what I did was unforgivable but I beg it, I want my life safe and I promise you that I will never do it again. I would serve day and night, do whatever you ask.

 **Omni-God** **Gojira** : *sighs* Very good! I'm going to revive Summer Rose and then we'll talk about your terms, Salem!

 **Salem** : *bows* Understood my lord!

_I snap my fingers to bring Summer back to life that appears in my arms. She starts to slowly open her eyes looking around, her eyesight is blurry but clears up a little after, then sees me with a smile and tears streaming down her cheek. She hugs me deeply while kissing me passionately and I return the kiss._

**Summer** : *try to hold back tears* Gojira, it's really you.

 **Omni-God** **Gojira** : Yeah, that's really me. The one and only Gojira that you've known and loved.

 **Summer** : I'm so glad I can see you again after so many years without being by your side, my love.

 **Omni-God** **Gojira** : *smile* I know but I think a certain girl would like to see her parents again but *get serious and looks at Salem* I'm afraid I have something important to do but I promise I'll be back for you and Ruby.

 **Summer** : *shows her finger* Promised.

 **Omni-God** **Gojira** : *wraps his finger around hers* I promise but I have to reveal to Irina that I'm her father but now I'm going to put you down next to Ruby and leave.

_I went back to my basic form and put Summer down next to Ruby then left. But I stop halfway to watch them kiss each other with tears streaming down their cheeks._

**Gojira** : *mumbles* I'll be back for you, my loves.

_Then set off again in the direction of Salem. I land in front of her then watch._

**Gojira** : You know what to do, don't you?

 **Salem** : Yes my lord!

 **Gojira** : Alright so now let's go back to your kingdom and talk about your contract and the people who are with you on the way.

_We were on our way home, I was talking to Salem and her minions about the contract I made with her. Once we got there I was sitting on the throne on which with her used to sit, to say she has her hot ass this bitch. She was sitting on my lap in bunny outfit with a ass and breasts very large and luscious. Fortunately my wives agree that I have some doll to distract me from time to time. But I remembered I had to come home and tell Daisuke and Sarakiel the details and then now I have Salem as my personal maid so there you go and I almost forgot I told Cinder and the others can live a normal life now because I give them the luck to live their life in joy._

**Salem** : Where are we going, master?

 **Gojira** : We're going home.

_I summon a portal and before leaving, I return her beauty to Salem but leave her immortality for now._

**Gojira** : *smile* Isn't it better with a beautiful face like that. *hand her a mirror*

**Salem** : *took the mirror and smile while blushing* Of course.

 **Gojira** : Good. Now let's go.

_I let her go by whipping her voluminous butt with my hand which I hear a moan. She turns around, I smile a little and do the same. After crossing the portal that I summoned, we are in front of my house when I open the door I had to be greeted by my sister as a maid, I started blushing and she put her arm to me, throwing on the sofa then looking at Salem from the corners of the eye._

**Silica** : *whispers* Who is this one?

 **Gojira** : *whispers* She's the one who tortured Summer.

 **Silica** : *whispers* WHAT??? Wait, I'll show her *was held back by Gojira* What are you doing? Let go of me.

 **Gojira** : *whispers* No, I know exactly what you're going to do so sorry not this time and then she changed sides, *aloud* Isn't it Salem?

 **Salem** : *bows* Yes, I became loyal to Lord Gojira after he restored my beauty but I blame myself deeply for torturing your wife, Lord Gojira.

 **Gojira** : *gets up and gives her a hug that shocks her* Let's just forget about it, will you?

 **Salem** : *returns the hug with tears in her eyes* I guess...

 **Gojira** : *separates from her* Let's go to bed, it's time. You will sleep in the room next door.

_She nods and we all go to bed. But unknown to us, two figures watched us from afar._

**???1** : How weird!

 **???2** : What the hell is Irina?

**Irina** : This man as well as this woman has the same energy as my mother. Xenovia, I don't think it's a coincidence *sighs* I'll ask them tomorrow.

**Xenovia** : Very well I'll call you back, but let's not forget our main goal.

_She nods but at the end of the bridge, Sona and Tsubaki saw them then leave to go and tell Rias and Gojira._


	12. Chap. 3 - The Omni-God's Daughter

_During the night, Kiba fought against Freed who possessed one of the fragments of Excalibur's sword. And all this noise woke me up, where I was sleeping peacefully with Salem and his sister in my bed, so decided to get up without disturbing them and closed the window and went back to bed next to them. The next day I tell Salem we're home late tonight and she wishes a good day. While walking, we see Issei with Rias and Asia so we call them and then see us smiling._

**Rias** : *smiles* Hello Gojira and you too Silica. How are you doing and you managed to solve your problem from yesterday, Gojira?

 **Gojira** : *scratches his head* It's going pretty well except that night when I heard swords clash. And yesterday's problem is solved, it was a woman named Salem, she's about to exterminate mankind just for the sake of bringing her husband back to life and death *sighs* Luckily I showed her who was the boss because it would take too long.

 **Issei** : So now where is she?

 **Silica** : She's at home under Gojira's protection, she works as a maid. And luckily he has the powers to bring Summer back to life.

 **Asia** : It's still relieving, isn't it?

 **(** **Meanwhile** **with Sona)**

_I was walking with Tsubaki until we saw two strangers hooded in front of the school gate. I saw that one of them wore a holy sword._

**(** **Back** **to you)**

_I was sitting on the couch drinking some tea that Akeno had prepared for me and Daisuke but I quickly realized that Kiba was not there so I decided to ask her the question and she tells about Kiba's past, be the last survivor of a project called "The Holy Sword Project". Suddenly, Akeno storms in with Sona, Tsubaki and Sarakiel and tells that the latter recounts the discussion she had with the two strangers. Me, Daisuke and Sarakiel watch each other and go home._

**(Meanwhile with Issei)**

_Me and Asia come home when we feel abnormal at home pushing us to rush, only to find two strange girls talking with his mother, one of whom to the Issei's surprise, is his childhood friend, Irina Shidou. Issei, then, is seen fishing with his client_

**(** **Back** **again t** **o** **you** **)**

_The next day I was at the O.R.C sitting with Silica and Sarakiel in front of Irina and Xenovia who informed Rias and her peerage about their goal in the town, which is to retrieve the stolen Excalibur swords, and to issue them a warning to not to interfere with their work then they look at us._

**Xenovia** : *talks to Irina* I think it's time you asked them who they are.

 **Irina** : *answers* Yes, you're right *looks at us* I would like to know who the two of you are and why you *points to me* have the energy that my mother and myself.

 **Sarakiel** : *looks at me* It's time to reveal the truth my love, don't you think?.

 **Xenovia/Irina** : My love?!

 **Gojira** : You are right. Irina, you have to learn the truth about me and my sister.

 **Irina** : *worried* What does that mean? Mother, what's going on?

 **Sarakiel** : *looks at Irina and Xenovia* You remember that I told you one day that your father had gone very far.

 **Irina** : Yes I remember it but I don't see where you are going with this, mom.

 **Xenovia** : *realizes* I think I understand what she means.

 **Irina** : You think so because I didn't understand anything.

 **Xenovia** : It's not complicated, however, the man and woman in front of you are ...

 **Gojira** : *smiles while closing his eyes then getting up* You understood everything little one. I am the one who stayed by her side during your birth and protect with my blood because you are much more than a human Irina.

 **Irina** : What do you mean?

 **Sarakiel** : You are a hybrid.

 **Everyone (except Gojira, Sarakiel and** **Silica** **)** : A Hybrid!!!

 **Irina** : I'm a hybrid! But how...

 **Gojira** : Simply because you have my blood and Sarakiel who is an angel. Mine is different from your mother's, I myself am a hybrid with my sister. We are both the most powerful in the universes. *turns my head towards Irina and Xenovia in my Mastered Ultra Instinct form* After all you are my daughter and I'm the Omni-God.

_Both are petrified to see who they have in front of them._

**Irina** : You ... are ... my ... father! You are the Omni-God then you're my ... *points Silica*

 **Silica** : *drinks her tea* That's right, I'm your aunt.

 **Issei** : You mean I was the friend with the daughter of the most powerful god of all time.

 **Gojira** : *kneels down and puts his hands on Irina's knees* I know that's a lot but it's the truth anyway but know that I'll always be there for you now.

 **Irina** : *hugs her father* I know.

 **Gojira** : *looks Issei* Issei!

 **Issei** : *trembles* Y-Yes sir.

 **Gojira** : *gives a look that petrifies everyone* If you ever do anything that makes my delicate girl uncomfortable, I'll come get you and start torturing you, understood!

 **Issei** : R-Right sir.

_Upon leaving, Xenovia notices Asia, who was previously known as the "Holy Maiden" before her excommunication as a "Witch", and berates her for becoming a Devil. Seeing Xenovia further insult Asia, even going as far as to attempt an exorcism on her, Issei intervenes and challenges the girls to a fight, with Kiba joining his lead._


	13. Chap. 4 - Kiba's Mysterious Past

_Out of school, Issei and Kiba begin their fight against Irina and Xenovia. Me and Silica along with the rest of Rias' peerage stand outside watching their fight._

**Gojira** : Why do they have to fight seriously?

 **Silica** : Beats me, I don't know more than you.

_So I decide to ask Rias about Issei._

**Gojira** : Tell me Rias?

 **Rias** : Yeah what's wrong, Gojira?

 **Gojira** : *serious* Issei! Will he fight seriously or will he use something that won't please me on my daughter.

_Everyone is silent and starts to shake in fear over the technique that Issei developed with Asia. They look at him worriedly so I knew right away that was wrong._

**Gojira** : *with a terrifying dark aura* Don't tell me he had an attack like that.

 **Rias** : *panics* Well...

_All of a sudden we hear screaming, we turn around I couldn't believe my eyes._

**(During the fight)**

_I was next to Kiba, I could see the hatred he had for the sacred swords but I had to fight for Irina, my childhood friend and daughter of Omni-God Gojira._

**Issei** : *sighs* Sorry for how it must be Irina *summons his Boosted Gear*

 **Irina** : It's nothing but I didn't know you had become a demon *summons her Excalibur Mimic*

 **Issei** : Let's go and fight and see which one of us wins the match, will you?

 **Irina** : You won't be disappointed. Now that I know who my father is, I can't lose.

_The two begin to rush forward, knocking each other several times until Issei uses an ability that won't please the Dimensions ruler._

**Issei** : *mumbles* Sorry I'm gonna use that.

 **Irina** : What are you saying? *sees Issei approaching her* Huh, what are you doing?

 **Issei** : *touches her on her breasts* DRESS BREAK!!! *snaps his fingers and Irina's clothes explode* Yeah, I won.

 **Irina** : AAAHH!! You perverts! *covers her breasts with her arms* W-Why did you do it? It's cheating and *then look at the golden aura of her father approaching him* I think someone didn't like what you did to me, Issei!

 **Issei** : What do you mean? *shows him behind him then freezes at the terrible aura he feels behind him* I-I can explain e-everything, G-Gojira!

 **Gojira** : Hyoudou! What did you do to my daughter? *emit a golden aura then change into Super Saiyan*

**(Back to you)**

_After seeing what Issei did to my daughter, I hit him with bloodthirsty speed in the ribs who sends him flying through the trees then calm down a bit before turning around to give Irina my jacket to cover her._

**SSJ Gojira** : Are you all right, Irina?

 **Irina** : *thought* _So this is the Super Saiyan that Mother kept talking to me_ *out loud* Yes it's fine but it looks like Xenovia won.

_I turn around and she was right, Kiba was down and unable to fight but gets up then running into the forest. I feel sad for him but I forget about it for a while and help my daughter to stand up while keep covering up._

**SSJ Gojira** : Irina! Don't move, I'll use a technique I learned from an old friend of mine.

 **Irina** : Ok.

_With my finger, I show her brand new clothes, she is really impressed that she asks me to teach her, I accept right away when suddenly, her friend comes towards us._

**SSJ Gojira** : *sighs* I am deeply sorry for what just happened.

 **Xenovia** : I don't have a problem but I wonder what form you are in.

 **SSJ Gojira** : This form is the Super Saiyan, a transformation that you acquire through anger, sadness and other emotions that could trigger it. *powering down* This is only for Saiyans like me and Silica and for hybrids include.

 **Xenovia** : Okay *starts to leave* I think it's time to go, you're coming Irina.

_She hesitates to leave because she just found out that I was her father so I had an idea._

**Gojira** : Wait, I just got an idea *she stops* Why would you eat at our place now that Irina has found out that I'm her father?

 **Akeno** : I think it's a good idea, Gojira-kun

 **Asia** : I agree as well

 **Koneko** : *nods*

 **Rias** : So it's decided, we're going to eat at Gojira-kun's apartment.

_Issei comes out of the forest with several ribs put back in place not wanting to repeat this technique on Irina._

**Rias** : But before we left, I was wondering who stole the missing parts of the Excalibur.

 **Xenovia** : This is the former leader of the Fallen Angels, Kokabiel.

_The name of this bird of doom haunts my memories and those of my twin sister._

**Gojira/** **Silica** : *thought* _We will kill you for what you do for our lives, you badly plucked raven._

_Irina saw the anger I had when Xenovia mentioned this monster's name so she took my hand in hers and looked at me with a look of sadness._

**Irina** : *sad* Father! Are you okay?

 **Gojira** : *enraged* No, it's not okay but I'll explain to you all along the way. Let's go!

_Upon returning home, I explain the situation to Irina and her friend about how I saved Sarakiel from Kokabiel during the Great War. After a few minutes of discussion, we finally arrived at the house and were greeted by Salem._

**Salem** : *politely bows* Hello master! How was your day? *meets Irina and Xenovia's eyes* Who are they if I can?

 **Gojira** : Them? I present my daughter Irina to you *she politely bows* And here is her friend Xenovia *do the same* And you, your day went well?

 **Salem** : You know, master, the day went off without a hitch except a berserk stopped at the house to smash everything so in I put it back on track.

 **Gojira** : You did well *my stomach is crying out for famine* I think I haven't eaten all day *hears the same from the two girls blushing with embarrassment* Ahaha! I don't think I'm the only one hungry, am I?

 **Salem** : Come on, I'll cook you something! Silica, you come help me.

 **Silica** : Alright, I'm coming Salem so *address me and the girls* you'll have to wait at least, you start with the cupcakes that are on the table.

_We nod and start to eat, drink and at the end, I end up getting drunk and barely manage to walk like that with Irina._

**Gojira** : You know *hicc* Irina, I found you very sexy *hicc* in that shapely outfit *hicc* it shows all your beautiful and lustful shapes *licks her daughter's neck*.

 **Irina** : *moan* Stop Dad *hicc* it's so good *hicc* I love you Dad *hicc* *kisses his father's lips*

_We were kissing until we heard a crackle, it was Silica with a dark aura and terrifying with an angry look._

**Silica** : *angry* What are you doing to your daughter, Gojira?

 **Gojira** : *scared* N-Nothing at all, sis. Isn't it, I-Irina?

 **Irina** : *scared* E-Exactly, Dad! *nervously laughs*

_Salem arrives in the dining room with the rest of the meal and let's go to the table right away until I get a message from Issei telling me to join him at the park but I'm too lazy to move around so I have must have sent him as a message that I was busy with my palace._

**Irina** : *eating* Who was it, dad?

 **Gojira** : It was Issei to ask him to join him to help Kiba but hey, in the middle of the night it's reckless of him!

 **Irina** : *finished eating then have a drink* I have a question?

 **Gojira** : *do the same as her* I'm all ears.

 **Irina** : *breathe in and out deeply* I want you to train to become a Super Saiyan like you did in school.

Everyone stops doing what they are doing and stares at Irina with shocked eyes.

 **Gojira** : *shocked* You want me to train you... to be a Super Saiyan.

 **Irina** : *determined* Yes, I want to become to protect my friends for the upcoming fight.

_I look at Silica and have the same idea as me so we nod, I turn to Irina._

**Gojira** : *smile* Okay, but we'll start early tomorrow.

 **Irina** : *hugs me* Thank you very much. I think it's time to go to bed.

_We all nod and go to bed for tomorrow's practice._


	14. Chap. 5 - Irina Become a Super Saiyan

_The next morning we head to a special place just for those occasion like this. We arrive in front of a door then enter a large white room._

**Gojira** : Salem! Irina! You must be wondering what this place is?!

 **Salem** : I haven't seen anything so... white.

**Irina** : Me too.

 **Rias and peerage** : Same here

 **Silica** : Without further ado, start training right away and I believe me and the others are waiting at the edge of the field and watching you.

 **Salem** : It's okay with me!

 **Rias and peerage** : Us too!

 **Gojira/Irina** : Same here!

_So my sister with Salem come out of the training ground and go to sit down while I am with Irina explaining the principle of this place to her but especially saying her name: The Hyperbolic Time Clamber._

**Gojira** : Ok Irina, we will stay 2 hours.

 **Irina** : 2 hours, you say! But do you think I'll get strong?

 **Gojira** : But of course because here hours translate into years.

 **Irina** : Basically you mean 2 hours means 2 years.

 **Gojira** : Exactly but let's start without further delay, will you? During the first hour, I will try to make you the first Super Saiyan Angel in this universe ok.

 **Irina** : Alright! And the last hour, what are we going to do?

 **Gojira** : *smile broadly* We'll have a sparring.

 **Irina** : *worried* You are sure because I don't want to hurt you.

 **Gojira** : I don't worry about me, but rather about you. *stretch* Let's start! Get in position.

_Irina gets into position and during the 1st hour, she succeeds by mastering her Super Saiyan for the first time._

**Gojira** : *amazed* It's really impressive! I am proud of you.

 **SSJ Irina** : *shocked* What an incredible power flowing in me.

 **Gojira** : Yeah so let me show you my power. *changes to Super Saiyan*

 **SSJ Irina** : *shocked* It's amazing Dad!

 **SSJ Gojira** : Indeed but if you want, I can show you the next forms that you will unlock by yourself.

 **SSJ Irina** : *sparkling eyes* Yes, please!

_I giggle and start to power myself up until my aura comes alive and my hair are spikier and stands up even more with many electrical sparks flashes my body._

**SSJ Irina** : What is this form?

 **SSJ2 Gojira** : This is Super Saiyan 2, a form that surpasses Super Saiyan in agility, power, and other ability and I have three more to show you: Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4 and Super Full Power Saiyan 4 Limit Breaker.

 **SSJ Irina** : I want you to show me your other forms, please.

 **SSJ2 Gojira** : Alright then hang in there, I'm going to put all my power into the next ones. And this... is to go further beyond!!!

_I'm powering up to reach the Super Saiyan 3, everybody was amazed (except Daisuke) of my power. my rigid hair of the Super Saiyan 2 state becomes flowing and smooth again, and grows down to my waist. The hair color of Super Saiyan 3 is still golden blonde but takes on a darker and more yellow shade of gold, which had a paler shade of gold when not surrounded by an aura. My eyebrows vanish completely, making the forehead and eye ridges appear larger and revealing a more prominent brow ridge._

**SSJ3 Gojira** : Sorry to keep you all waiting. This is Super Saiyan 3.

 **SSJ Irina** : *amazed* You looks like a girl, Dad.

 **SSJ3 Gojira** : *laughs a bit* I know but the next one will be different.

 **SSJ Irina** : How different?

 **SSJ3 Gojira** : You will see! Watch and learn!

_I power up into powers and then transform myself this time into the main form of the fusion between Great Ape and Saiyan: Super Saiyan 4. In this form, my Saiyan's hair color differs, the same goes for the tail and the body is covered in red fur. A Saiyan in this form also possesses a shadow trim around their eyes and over the eyelids that varies in color, such as crimson. The hair is lengthened while becoming wilder, reaching down to the middle of their back, while two long pointed bangs of hair appear on both sides of my neck. It also makes the individual considerably larger in height and muscularity._

**SSJ Irina** : Is that... really you, Daddy?

 **SSJ4 Gojira** : *giggles*

 **SSJ Irina** : I understand better why you said that this transformation is special and different.

 **SSJ4 Gojira** : Yeah, this form is a fusion between Oozaru and Saiyan which is call Super Saiyan 4. And now I will break my limits!!! AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!

_My Super Saiyan 4's body is filled to the brim with ki. The normally reddish fur takes on a magenta hue, and my hair turns crimson red with dark shadows. I gain a flowing purple aura similar to that of Ultra Instinct, and my skin-tight white aura when my primary aura is dissipated._

**SFPS4LB Gojira** : This is my Super Full Power Saiyan 4 Limit Breaker, Irina.

 **SSJ Irina** : Woah, it's awesome.

 **SFPS4LB Gojira** : I know and I think we have a little fight to do but I have a question for you! Do you want to fight me in this form or the Super Saiyan?

 **SSJ Irina** : *think about it* I think in Super Saiyan it's better because I just got this form that I still have to train.

 **SFPS4LB Gojira** : I also believe because if I fight you in this form, you are going to risk not holding out very long. *reverts back to Super Saiyan*

 **SSJ Gojira** : *sigh* Let's get started, will you?

 **SSJ Irina** : *grin widely* Let's go.

<https://youtu.be/htdpxduq-08>

_After a long, bitter fight between me and my daughter, we were both exhausted and everyone was gone until I got a call from Koneko saying he needed help at an old church._

_So after a long nap, I tell Silica that I am leaving with Irina to help them. She tells us not to come home too late I nod and tell Irina we can go and then we take off - you must be wondering how can she fly. Well, I'm taught to her after the long fight we've been through but back to topic - and after a few minutes we come to where we see the group fighting a maniacal exorcist._

**Irina** : Father! It's Freed!

 **Gojira** : Who is Freed?

 **Xenovia** : Freed was a former church exorcist but was exiled for rather manic reasons.

 **Gojira** : I see then let me paint him over.

 **Irina** : Go ahead but don't kill him okay because we need some information from him about Kokabiel.

 **Gojira** : Got it! *look the maniac exorcist* So you're Freed, right?

 **Freed** : That's it but if you're here to come to defeat me, nobody can but these demons can't touch me with their weapons.

 **Gojira** : But who told you that I was going to defeat you?

 **Freed** : *confused* So if you're here not to beat me then what are you doing here?

 **Gojira** : *enraged* You're going to talk to me in a different tone, bug! If you don't know who you're talking to then shut the fuck up.

 **Freed** : *angry* I'll show you that you are worth nothing compared to me. *get his gun and sword ready* So get ready to die.

<https://youtu.be/LC5WOA2MbjA>

**Freed** : *scared* WHAT?! How? No demon can stop my holy bullets.

 **Gojira** : *powering up* But who tells you I'm a demon when I can be more than that?

 **Freed** : *confused/scared* So what are you? Especially what do you do with exorcists? *recoil by the terrifying surge of power that I release*

 **Gojira** : Do you know who is talking to? *he shakes his head* I am the undisputed ruler of Dimensions, Omni-God Gojira Rose *turns into Omni-God, spooking him even more*

_Suddenly, a figure intervenes and saves Freed's ass telling him it was time to escape and work out the plan but not just before ..._

**Omni-God Gojira** : Wait a minute! You're not going to leave without saying goodbye to us. **FINAL ROSE PETALS RAAAGE!!!!**

_I fire a wave of energy that passes through thick smoke and destroy half of the church ... seeing that they were already gone. Then Kiba leave with Irina, Xenovia to pursue them while Saji and Issei get spanked._

_The next day, when Rias, Akeno, and Koneko dispatch their respective familiars throughout the city in order to search for Kiba, Xenovia, and Irina where they find an injured Irina lying outside the town's outskirts. After healing her with Asia's help, As my rage soared, I will judge to take revenge. Sona tells me that she was going to be treated but I tell her that there is a faster way to treat her. She was obviously confused so I took out a small bag from my pocket and took out a bean that I put in her mouth and it heals in the blink of an eye._

_Freed once again appears, this time revealing that he now has the possession of four Excalibur swords, ever since he had stolen Irina's Excalibur Mimic. He then introduces his boss, Kokabiel, one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels, to Issei and his friends. Kokabiel then reveals his true motive behind his stealing of the Excaliburs, which is to ignite a yet another Great War amongst the Three Factions. Disappointed that Michael only sent grunt Exorcists to stop him, Kokabiel decides to target the Devils of Kuoh Academy in order to force the hand of the four Satans. After the Fallen Angel Leader uses a small attack as a diversion, Issei and the others head back to the school to prepare for their upcoming battle with Kokabiel. Meanwhile, at Kuoh Academy, Valper and Freed are shown to be inside a magic circle undergoing an unknown ceremony, as the chapter ends with Kiba and Xenovia overlooking the situation from afar._


	15. Chap. 6 - The Truth Revealed

_Sona and Tsubaki create a barrier surrounding Kuoh Academy, while Rias and her Teams prepare for their upcoming battle against Kokabiel, Freed, and Valper._

Kokabiel frees the hound from hell, the Cerberus.

 **Gojira** : Alright, *look Rias* Rias, you and your team will take care of Cerberus while I take care of Kokabiel. *she nods*

 **Kokabiel** : You bastard! It's been a while since we last saw each other!

 **Gojira** : Indeed, it was the day of the Great War when you tried to make my wife your sextoy *start to skyrocket its energy* I won't forgive you for that.

 **Kokabiel** : We were about to win and because of her and you, we lost and that's why I'm going to take again something that is yours and cherishes so much in your eyes.

 **Gojira** : *confused* What do you mean "again"?

_Kokabiel giggles maniacally for everyone to hear. Team Gremory which they successfully defeat with the help of Xenovia and turns to him. During that time, however, Valper succeeds in combining the four Excalibur fragments into one. He also triggers a self-destruct magic circle, scheduled to activate in 20 minutes while a mysterious young man watches all these developments on from afar._

**Gojira** : *confused* I don't understand anything. What don't you mean by "again"?

 **Kokabiel** : *giggles maniacally* You don't remember in the past, the day you left to train. We took the opportunity to kill your parents and were to take your sister with us until you show the tip of your nose but unfortunately we release in you, the famous legend of the Super Saiyan who appears every hundred years.

_After the terrible revelation, everyone was shocked to hear the leader of the Fallen Angels had kill the parents of the Supreme Omni-God. I fall on my knees lifeless after what this bastard did to my family._

**Kokabiel** : And I think I have something of yours *pulled on an iron chain with a unconscious, tied up and gagged Salem, Sarakiel and Irina in prostitute outfits* I mostly believe that there is in my ranks that are going to have fun with it.

_I recall the memories of the past what triggers in me, the ultimate power of what I have become today, the Supreme Omni-God._

**Gojira** : *shocked with tears in my eyes* Y-You... kill them... *grits my teeth and begins powering up while changing into Super Saiyan*

**[Flashback]**

_I and my young sister with Father and Mother are heading towards a mysterious place between mountains and lake next to Kuoh City._

**Y.Gojira** : Dad! What exactly are you going to show us?

**Daikon** : Something that can be very useful to you in the future for your upcoming battles, son.

**Hera** : Can't you give them an clue to find out what it is, right?

 **Daikon** : No sorry I can't *see the place* here we are.

**Y.Gojira and Y.** **Silica** : *sparkling eyes* How beautiful! **  
**

 **Daikon** : Alright, kids! Let's start training, will you?

 **Y.Gojira/Y.** **Silica** : I'm fired up/I'm sparked

 **Hera** : *giggles* You two are like your father. *go and sit on the grass to sew* Good luck, my angels.

_So for several months, we train in the same place and our power skyrocketed. Until one day a drama happens when I come back from my usual training my house was on fire and I saw my parents on the floor bleeding and my unconscious sister in the arms of a fallen angel._

**F.A1** : We have the package! We can go -

 **Gojira** : I don't think so! You are going to give my sister back now. *shoot energy beams on them*

 **F.A2** : What are you going to do after what we did to your parents? Damn monkey, you don't deserve to live!!

_I look one last time at my bloodied parents' body lying on the floor remembering the most beautiful moments of my life alongside them and my sister._

<https://youtu.be/6fO_PMGtkLs>

**F.A2** : Holy shit! *enraged* You're gonna pay it - shit *scared* What the fuck?

_I was pissed off to see one of the fallen angels let go of my sister in flight so I had no choice but to teleport to grab her and place her gently on the ground. Within a second, she wakes up and cries in my arms._

<https://youtu.be/4aivW33qVCU>

**SSJ** **Silica** : *hugs me* Big brother, promise me to stay me until the end. **  
**

 **SSJ Gojira** : *hugs her too* I will become the most powerful of all the saiyans and honor the heritage of father and mother to protect you with my life, little sister I promise you.

**[End Flashback]**

_I could feel my strength skyrocketing as well as my rage erupting. Lightning strikes several times around the school, the ground shaking violently, tidal waves colliding with the cliffs._ _My Super Saiyan's hairstyle stands up more and more and my power keeps increasing. During this time, Salem and Sarakiel with Irina wake up at the same time and wonder what are they wearing._

**Salem** : Mmmm *thoughts* (What are these outfits?) *try to move but can't* (Damn, I can't fucking move! We damn good tie up this motherfucker!) *feel the ground shake*

 **Sarakiel** : Mmmm *thoughts* (This power... it's... still not?) *look to the source* (Gojira! What happened to you?)

 **Irina** : Mmmm *thoughts* (What happened?) *look at the outfit she's wearing then blush* (Why am I wearing these shitty outfits? Dad will not be happy!) *also feel the ground shake and look the source of power* (Dad! How strong and powerful are you? If only I could be like you.)

_Rias and Akeno, then, attempt to battle with Kokabiel but is overwhelmed by the latter's massive powers._

**Rias** : Akeno! *she looks at her* with me!

 **Akeno** : Alright, president!

_Rias then notices that Salem, Sarakiel and Irina are awake. She orders Asia to help them but was blocked by Kokabiel but he was sent with a powerful kick in the jaw through the school which exploded with him._

**Rias** : *run to Asia* Nothing broken, Asia!

 **Asia** : No, it's ok Rias-senpai but what just happened?

_Thick smoke prevents them from seeing suddenly a shock wave evaporates the smoke and saw a man with long golden hair who is none other than Gojira._

**Rias** : *shocked* G-Gojira! It's you?

 **SSJ3 Gojira** : *serious* Yes, it's me! Go untie Salem, Sarakiel and Irina but if Irina tells you that she wants to help me so let her do it because the two of us can defeat him.

 **All three** : Got it!

_I turn my attention back to the rubble where I could see an angry Kokabiel._

**Kokabiel** : *angry* Knew I should have killed you when I had the chance to do it and take care of your sister *licking her lips*

 **???** : I don't think I'll let you do it! **BIG BANG BOMBER!!!**

_Energy rains down on him like meteors and the source of the attack is none other than my lovely little sister in her Super Saiyan 3 form._

**SSJ3 Gojira** : *surprised* Silica! What are you doing here? I think you were home and how come you got covered in wounds and your clothes torn? **  
**

 **SSJ3 Silica** : This bastard broke down the house where we live and I faced him but I lost too much blood so I had to recover my strength so sorry ...

 **SSJ3 Gojira** : *smile* It's not serious but now *get serious* Let's get serious, will you?

 **SSJ3 Silica** : Yeah and we're going to avenge our parents for what you did to them.

_He had to stand up after Silica's attack on him and had the strength to attack._

**Kokabiel** : *enraged* You! We'll take you with us and have a little fun.

 **SSJ3 Gojira** : *enraged* I won't let you hurt my sister! *powering up*

 **Kokabiel** : You can be the Almighty Omni-God but you can defeat me so easily.

 **SSJ3** **Silica** : This is where you're wrong!

 **Kokabiel** : *confused* Huh!

_Far away, Irina is freed from the ropes that held her tight._

**Irina** : *stretch* I feel better! Thank you Rias, Akeno and you, Asia. Without you, I don't know what would have become of us.

 **Rias** : Do not worry about that! It is thanks to Gojira that we managed to get rid of these ropes.

_Irina looks from her father keep powering up, Xenovia know that look._

**Xenovia** : *smile* You want to go help Gojira.

 **Irina** : *sighs* If only I could! I could go and defeat Kokabiel with him but I don't have enough strength or power to fight him.

 **Sarakiel** : *put on her shoulder* You're wrong darling. You have a lot more potential than you think.

 **Irina** : *confused* Huh, what do you mean mom?

 **Sarakiel** : What I mean is that you are a hybrid and as a hybrid you are much more powerful than a pureblood but surpass this one.

 **Xenovia** : So you try to break the limits of your power over and over again like your father.

 **Irina** : *smile proudly* Well, I will try to break the limits of my power and become stronger for my friends and family as well.

_Sarakiel smiles back at her, and she and the others leave room for Irina to change into a Super Saiyan._

<https://youtu.be/kTeYoaJXNkM>

**Xenovia** : *impressed* What incredible power! Irina, are you okay? what are you feeling?

 **SSJ2 Irina** : I feel the need to kick his ass once and for all! *clench her fists releasing more energy*

 **Sarakiel** : *confident* Go ahead and show him the true power of a hybrid to this plucker!

_Irina nods and disappears into the air before everyone's eyes, who are stunned. She reappears alongside her father, who is in his SSJ3 form, who is shocked at his daughter's new form but at the same time, proud of her._

**Kokabiel** : *shocked/impressed* Looks like you've unlocked a power but that won't change my plans! Whether you are two or ten thousand, you will never defeat me!

_I look at Irina and she had the same idea so I go back to my SSJ2 form, we get into our fighting stance._

**SSJ2 Gojira and SSJ2 Irina** : We'll both defeat you.

_Meanwhile, Kiba confronts Valper, learning the truth of the Holy Sword Project and with the help of his friends from both the past and present, Kiba successfully manages to attain his Balance Breaker, the Sword of Betrayer. Kiba, using his newfound powers in tandem with Xenovia who had summoned her Durandal, manages to successfully destroy the Fused Excalibur. With Freed and the Excalibur out of the equation, Kiba then attempts to kill Valper, only for Kokabiel to deal the killing blow. Kokabiel confidently tells the Occult Research Club that Issei can transfer his power to anyone, and Issei preparing to transfer his powers to Rias, in return._


	16. Chap. 7 - Ultimate Family Kamehameha

_Issei transfers his boosted powers to Rias, who then proceeds to attack Kokabiel but to no avail. Akeno then also tries to attack Kokabiel but fails to deal much damage as well. Realizing Akeno is the daughter of the Fallen Angel leader Baraqiel, Kokabiel makes fun of Rias, claiming that she has the same habit of taking in weird people much like her brother. Suddenly a ki of energy hit him and sent him flying into a wall, everyone looked at the person who did that and were shocked to see Irina in a new form (besides Rias, Asia & Xenovia)._

**Issei** : *shocked* I-Irina, is it really you? If so, I didn't even recognize you!

 **SSJ2 Irina** : *chuckles* It's really me, it's thanks to mother and father who made me want to fight.

_Suddenly I reappear behind me and smile._

**SSJ2 Gojira** : *smile* It's just that she has just broken the limits of her newfound power to acquire this form. *then resumed his seriousness* But we're going to have to cut it short because it's not over yet and it's a favor to ask of you, Issei as well as you. *look at both*. Please let us take it on because we have a technique that could burn him down.

_Rias looks at Issei and both nods. Noises then attracts them and see Kokabiel come out of the debris which enrages him even more and lets his aura burn, taking life around him. Everyone got into their fighting and defensive stance as I, Silica and Irina step down to end this delirium._

**SSJ2 Gojira** : It's the end Kokabiel and you know it.

 **Kokabiel** : *enraged* Why do you always have to intervene in everything?

 **SSJ2 Gojira** : It is my role to solve the problems of the dimensions especially since the day that you killed my parents, *look and clench my hand* I took the responsibility to repair the mistakes of each universe that I cross and thus to create new friendship between the peoples of each world that I am ready to protect and also quit sacrificing myself to protect them from evil. *take a fighting stance and start charging my energy shaking the ground* And you, will you do the same to just start a war between your factions so tell me?

 **Kokabiel** : *enraged more and more, charging his energy shaking the ground as well* Of course, but not before you've killed you all.

<https://youtu.be/_P_4QMtpN2k>

**SSB Gojira** : *speaks telepathically to Sarakiel* Honey, I need to entertain you for the time to do what I told you last time.

 **Sarakiel** : *telepathy* Of course, but hurry because we can't hold him for a very long time.

 **SSB Gojira** : *telepathy* Don't worry *outloud* It's time, Silica!

 **SSB** **Silica** : Sure *grabs my hand then disappears*

 **Issei** : *shocked/panic* Where have they been? Are they still going to leave us at the mercy of this monster?!

 **Sarakiel** : Don't worry Issei, he has one more trick up his sleeve! Trust him!

 **Issei** : Alright but then what do we do with him? *Kokabiel roars louder and louder making the earth shake until they lose their balance and fall *Because he will destroy the whole city at this rate.

 **Kiba** : He's right so let's try to distract him.

_Everyone nods and runs to Kokabiel while Irina and Sarakiel look at each other and think about it, smiling._

<https://youtu.be/YqE7NcZ1HyA>

**Xenovia** : *shocked* It was really unexpected!

 **Gojira** : I know and it's technique called fusion, an ancient technique of mine that I learned from an ancient people who don't live on this planet.

 **Irina** : Tell me daddy? You can teach me just in case if something should happen to us.

 **Gojira** : *smile* Sure *feel an energy* Get out of your hiding place, I know you are *the person reveals himself* White Dragon Emperor, Albion!

 **???** : I didn't know you could my energy *see the ash heap* And I came to collect Kokabiel. Well, I don't need to get my hands dirty.

 **Draig** : You'll ignore me for a long time, White One!

 **Albion** : I did not believe that you are still alive and wait a little until we restart our fight, Red One.

_Suddenly, I feel my aura explode._

**Omni-God Gojira** : *enraged* You two will shut up or I'll castrate you.

 **???** : *confused* What is he talking about, Albion?

 **Albion** : *sighs* Very well simple Vali! The Emperor of Dimensions, Omni-God Gojira once appeared on the battlefield. We rushed at him and he punched us flying up a mountain and then we were changed into this. End of the story.

 **Vali** : I see and I wish that one day we face each other in a fight.

 **Omni-God Gojira** : *smile* I hope so too, but unfortunately we're going to have to go elsewhere. *he nods and left*

_Glad that the battle is over, Sona and her team proceed to fix up the school while Kiba, having truly managed to get over his past with the help of his friends, swears fealty to Rias once more, vowing to serve her alongside her other servants. And everyone was happy in the end and I revert back to normal._

**Gojira** : *hugs Irina, Silica and Sarakiel with Salem in my arms* In the end, everyone is happy *smile and laugh with everyone*

_The next day, both Issei and Asia are surprised to see Xenovia appearing in the Occult Research Club, wearing a Kuoh Academy uniform. Xenovia, reveals that after learning about God's death, she reincarnated into a Devil as Rias' Knight and apologizes to Asia for her earlier rude remarks about the latter's past._

**Gojira** : *steps to Xenovia* Xenovia

 **Xenovia** : *she sees him and bows* Lord Gojira Rose!

 **Gojira** : Please stand up *she gets up and sits* I want to ask you all a favor!

 **Rias** : *confused* What is this?

 **Gojira** : *looks at Silica and nods sadly then sighs* What I want to ask you is can you protect Irina while I'm gone to fix the mistakes of the other dimensions.

 **Rias** : *shocked* WHAT? Why?!

 **Gojira** : Because you are not the only universe that my parents created and my other wives and daughters inhabit in those dimensions.

 **Sarakiel** : And honey, I think there is a way she can make it back and forth from your palace to here.

_Suddenly, I just realized she was right._

**Gojira** : Sarakiel! Can you bring Irina here because I just found a way for her to enjoy both places at the same time.

 **Sarakiel** : Right away! *teleports and comes back with Irina*

 **Irina** : *confused* Daddy?! What will I do at ORC?

 **Gojira** : I have a question for you, do you want to live with me in my palace but of course you can go back and forth as you see fit.

 **Irina** : *hugs my arm* YES!!!!

_Everyone laughs and smiles, the day goes by without worries and everyone goes home. And Mercy comes looking for us through a portal she has summoned, I show Irina her bedroom and comes to dinner later with us smiling. Issei is later seen playing a video game with his client, who, at the chapter's end, reveals himself as the Fallen Angel's Governor, Azazel, much to Issei's surprise._


	17. Chap. 8 - The Meeting with the Four Satans and the Atlas' War

_The next day at the palace, I wake up and feel two weights on my chest: Silica and Irina, and they sleep naked. Obviously I'm not shocked because she got her getting this idea from Sarakiel and mother._ _I get up making sure not to wake them up and practice my usual morning activity: Abs, Running and etc... A few minutes later, I prepare breakfast and see two faces that are on the horizon: the two perverts, sister and daughter._

 **Gojira** : Hello you two, did you sleep well?

 **Irina** : *yawns* I have a good night's sleep.

 **Silica** : *yawns as well* Me too.

_We eat in peace, we prepare and go to school where Rias and her group welcome us and she tells me her brother and the three other Satans want to talk to me and my sister. So I followed them and we teleported to a room with a round table._

**Sirzechs** : *wave your hand* It's been a while since we last saw each other, Gojira.

 **Gojira** : Indeed and may I know what I'm doing here if it's not too much to ask.

 **Sirzechs** : Well! Ever since you showed the tip of your nose to Hell, the other Satans wanted to ask you something and it shocked me when they told me.

 **Gojira** : Alright, I want to listen to them but if it's about being recruited then give up right away.

_He nods and the other Satans come in and sit around the table._

**???** : It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Rose and my name's Serafall Leviathan.

 **???1** : Same, this is the first that we are in the presence of the most powerful deity in the Universe and mine's Azazel.

While the other shakes his head in agreement with his colleagues and don't tell his/her name.

 **Gojira** : Heard you have something to tell me! I am listening to you because in a few hours I have to leave for another dimension.

 **Azazel** : Exactly, we heard about the extent of your powers and abilities that you have and we wondered if you could help us with the next events that may continue here.

_I think for a moment and then ..._

**Gojira** : Alright, I'll help you out and if I hear from one of my guards that my daughter is being raped! You will hear from me, understood! *they nods then I get up* Now I'm gonna go I wish you a good day *teleport*

_I arrive in front of the school making sure that no one has seen me and run to the class, come in and apologize for being late then settle in my place leaving the day until the evening. I started to put my things away but was stopped by Rias and his team._

**Gojira** : *sighs* What is it this time?

 **Rias** : *frown* There is someone who keeps wanting my bishop and I want you to get rid of him please *make puppy eyes*

 **Gojira** : *look away avoiding looking at his eyes/thoughts* _My worst weakness! Resist! Resist, Gojira! You're stronger than her_ *end up cracking/out loud* Alright, I'll take care of him, where is he?

 **Issei** : We told him to wait at O.R.C just long enough for us to pick you up for the worst beating he's ever had.

 **Gojira** : Alright, take me to him and I'll give him a hell of a beating he won't soon forget, that boar!

_They take me to the guy named Diodora. I arrive and he greets me with a big smile._

**Gojira** : *warn* Kids, don't watch what I'm about to do it might traumatize you so turn around, please! *they do as he says and I watch him* Good to both of us, I heard that it's you who have those letters to little Asia, don't you?

 **Diodora** : *nods/smile* Indeed, I sent them so that she becomes my wife whether she wants it or not.

 **Gojira** : I see but I believe you just made a fatal mistake *turns me into Omni-God and he was scared* She and her friends are under my protection as well as the Underworld so go back to your lost hole and leave her in peace.

_I run towards him and give a right that sends him flying towards a dimension that will never come out with a beheading head._

**Gojira** : You can turn around, it's over! He'll never piss you off again!

 _They turn around and see a pool of blood on the carpet. I watch and then remove it with my magic. I warn them that I will soon be leaving for a new dimension but that I will plan to return from time to time to visit them._ _Irina can travel from my palace to her school through a portal I created with my magic. And now she's by my side with Silica, who's about to return to her universe until I call her in case of major issues._

 **Irina** : Now, what do we do, Daddy?

 **Gojira** : You're going to go to school! As long as I am, I will return to the dimension from which I have revived my second wife, Summer Rose.

 **Irina** : *smile* Alright then I wish you good luck!

 **Gojira** : *gives a kiss on her forehead* Thank you sweetie! Come on, go ahead you're gonna be late and give me some news every now and then, okay *she nods and scatters in the portal then I feel Salem's presence behind me* You can get out of your hiding place, Salem I know you're here!

 **Salem** : *surprise* Wow, I didn't know you could feel the energies!

 **Gojira** : *smile* You still have so much to learn about me but now I'm going back to your universe but I might be on the wrong timeline so I'll let you know ok *turn to Salem then the guards* I'm going to leave again so I want one of you to be there to help Irina with her homework in case she had need any help *she nods* And you too can help her *she nods the same* I'm leaving, see you later girls! *they say goodbye*

 _And I return to the_ _RWBY_ _Dimension where I was terrified of what I saw Atlas was at war with Salem and his whale-like Grimm whom I had once faced so I had no doubt I was in another timeline and felt behind a familiar presence that I had long forgotten. I turn around and see who you think: my childhood best friend, Scorpio._

 **Gojira** : *smile* Scorpio, it's been a while since we saw each other.


	18. Chap. 9 - A Old Genesis

_And I return to the RWBY Dimension where I was terrified of what I saw Atlas was at war with Salem and her Grimms whom I had once faced so I had no doubt I was in another timeline and felt behind a familiar presence that I had long forgotten. I turn around and see who you think: my childhood best friend, Scorpio._

**Gojira** : *smile* Scorpio, it's been a while since we saw each other. *fist-bumped*

**Scorpio** : *fist-bumped* Indeed but I can see that Atlas is in conflict with this monstrous beast.

 **Gojira** : *sigh* Yeah! Let's go our separate ways to cover more ground because I bet you feel like me multiple energies on both sides.

 **Scorpio** : *nods* Indeed I can feel them then I go to the Grimm's side and you go to the other side, where the city is and we meet inside to take care of the person in charge of this mess, get it?

 **Gojira** : Alright then let's go!

_We both go our own way and I fly at full speed towards the town which has suffered too much damage from the Grimms but a few meters away, I could see a mansion where I could see a young girl fighting against a Hound with... wings that I find quite original but what he had in his paws enraged me even more._

**Gojira** : *started charging my Ki* Y-You bastard, you will pay for hurting my daughter!!! *my Ki explodes*

 _So in a rage, I changed into Super Saiyan 5 and charged him at full speed._ _But what happened surprises everyone, I punched the jaw, let go of Ruby and crashed into the mansion, disintegrating but grabbing Ruby and setting her gently on the floor._ _The faunus girl from earlier will run towards me but was stopped by a earthworm-like Grimm. She tried her best to fight on this bug. Suddenly, Ruby wakes up and kills the Grimm._

 **Ruby** : I heard you know *turn around* Thanks!

 **SSJ5 Gojira** : You're welcome but I think you are something to do, right?!

 **Ruby** : Yeah! Come on Blake!

 **Blake** : Right, I'm right behind you!

 **SSJ5 Gojira** : I got you covered, girls! *they smile* *thoughts* (It's okay on my side, I wonder how Scorpio is doing on his side)

**(On Scorpio's side)**

_I was walking inside the whale until I heard screams so I started running until I found where the screams were coming from and it was young teens held up on the ground by shadow hands._

**Scorpio** : I wonder what this shit is?

 _I hide until suddenly I see someone with whitish skin and veins with a long dress approaching the young blonde and what I hear horrifies me and rage burns inside me, the truth about the death of my best friend's wife._ _After the terrible revelation that Salem told the young teenager especially the little blonde who was in tears, I had to put an end to it so I decide to come out of my hiding place and face the monster that Gojira had to face in the past._

 **Scorpio** : *howls in rage* SALEM! It's been a while that we haven't seen each other face to face, you monster?!

_She was surprised to see me again after so many years away from this world._

**Salem** : SCORPIO?! What are you doing here? I thought you were gone?

 **Scorpio** : *smirks* Obviously but I had some business to take care of but *takes a look of hate* I heard what you did to my best friend's wife!

 **Salem** : You mean Gojira!

 **Scorpio** : Exactly and I believe he is not going to be happy but I believe I will bring him here so we can face you like in the past but this time I am going to bring Summer Rose back to life and he can live again their life that he would have liked to have her.

 **Yang** : *thoughts* (What? What did he just say? I don't understand anything anymore!)

_I got into position and began to power myself up over and over again until I broke my limits causing several terrifying and powerful shockwaves of energy to spread through Remnant._

**Scorpio** : So what do you think of my newly limit-breaking power, Salem? And I'm still far from done with you.

_And I unleash even more power causing the ground to shake furiously until a certain person can feel it._

**(For my part)**

_The girls had turned on the power and we were back at the mansion but suddenly… I felt a familiar energy until I fell to the floor holding my chest tightly. They all gather around me and worry about me._

**Weiss** : *worried* Is everything okay?

 **Gojira** : No, nothing is right because I just feel pulse in the chest and *gaze through the glass and see a pillar of light* Scorpio! *change into Super Saiyan God* I'm coming my friend!

_A man named Klein helps me get up then I run and smash the window then fly off at full speed towards the light crossing the battlefield where the soldiers until I see a familiar figure._

**SSG Gojira** : Winter ...?

_I put aside my thoughts of Winter and set out for the whale-like Grimm, she saw me and smiled._

**Winter** : *whispers* Gojira, what are you doing here?

_Then saw the pillar of light and received a shock wave that left her speechless._

**Winter** : *shocked* What is this aura? This is unreal!

_I was furious to see so many Grimms kill so many innocent people. I couldn't take it anymore so I decided to destroy them all at the speed of light leaving all the soldiers with their jaws-dropped. I arrive at the place where Scorpio is and I saw that he is in Super Saiyan God. I land next to him and he smiles at me._

**SSG Gojira** : *smiles* So like that, you decide to go to the next level. May I know why, Scorpio?

 **SSG Scorpio** : *serious* Did you know Summer was killed by Salem in this timeline?

 **SSG Gojira** : *shocked* No. Why are you asking me that all of a sudden?

_Scorpio points me to the culprit then I turn my head to where he finds me and my eyes widen at the person who caused her death._

**SSG Gojira** : *my hair covering my eyes* Why am I not surprised? But I think we forgot something mentioned about Summer! *looks at Scorpio and nods*

_On the other side, behind Salem, is Yang - Raven's daughter - shocked to see me so I decide to approach her with a big smile._

**SSG Gojira** : It's so good to see you again, my sunny dragon *notices the shadowy hands then gazes at Salem with a gaze that scares the gods* Free them right away or else I'll do it.

_Salem then frees Yang and her friends and stands a few feet from the three of us, but Scorpio was about to deliver a secret that everyone ignored (apart from me and him and my sister)._

**SSG Scorpio** : I think it's time to reveal the secret that Gojira and Summer have been hiding all this time, don't you believe Gojira? *I nod*

 **Yang** : What does he mean?

_I sigh then move towards Scorpio but stop in the middle of everyone then watch my hand start to emit a whitish-red glow that intensifies again and again._

**SSG Gojira** : *tears are streaming down my face* What he means is that before we get married and give birth to Ruby, I gave her half of my power!

 **Salem** : *realize the mistake she made* You've made her an Omni-Goddess now and her daughter...

 **SSG Gojira** : *look at her* That's right, Ruby is half Omni-Goddess like me. *began powering up over and over again* **That's why we're gonna defeat you here and now!!!**

_The glow of my hands keep on shining and a pillar of pure divine light hits the Grimm with full force and lets us glimpse a fuzzy figure through which looks at me with a smile and says "I am here to fight by your side, my beloved" then the pillar disappears, the person is standing in a transformation that I had used recently is none other than my beloved and sweet Summer Rose._

**MUI** **SSJ4** **Summer** : *stretch* What does it feel like after spending several years in the other world practicing *watch me* Thank you for that power, honey.

 **SSG Gojira** : You're welcome but I think someone is not happy to see you again *look at Salem terrified and enraged to see Summer still alive* so will you give us a little helping hand to defeat her and restore peace?

 **MUI SSJ4 Summer** : *smiles* Of course! *she puts herself in fighting stance*

 **SSG Gojira** : Scorpio, I believe it's time for the final fight *I put myself in fighting stance*

 **SSG Scorpio** : Yeah let's end it all *he puts herself in fighting stance*

_Salem was enraged and start to erupt in power shaking the Grimm and enter in her Wrathful State form._

**W. S. Salem** : I will send you all to the depths of the Underworld.

_Then the three of us rush at her._


End file.
